


25 Days of Titans

by Nightglider124



Category: DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types, Titans (Comics)
Genre: Christmas, Drabble, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Mild Smut, Multi, Romance, multi-chapter, oneshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 06:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 27,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18888613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightglider124/pseuds/Nightglider124
Summary: As the title suggests, this will be a Christmas submission throughout December. Snapshots in Advent style. A oneshot a day, just like a calendar. 'Tis the season and all that. Oneshot Drabbles. Originally written in 2016. Kudos/Comments are appreciated! ^.^





	1. Day 1 - Letters

**Author's Note:**

> This is essentially a oneshot advent calendar, all the way up until Christmas day from the 1st December.

**Day 1 - Letters.**

Tongue poking out in concentration, the speed of his writing increased and his handwriting, in turn, became subsequently messier.

She pouted her lips and tapped her pink, fluffy pen against her chin in thought. Her eyes narrowed as she considered her choice of phrasing before quickly scribbling upon the paper on the table.

Beast Boy slumped forward, groaning, "Writing letters is hard!" He whined,

Starfire furrowed her eyebrows and turned towards him, "But friend, this is the fun writing of letters. How are you finding the difficulty writing the letter to the Santa?"

Turning his head only a little, he replied,

"Yeaaah but I still have to use words, Star."

"You must merely address the Santa Claus and be polite. Ask him how he has been and tell him what it is you most desire for the Christmas. As long as you are on the list of niceness, he shall acquire what you wish for." She giggled, hearing the silliness of her words.

Beast Boy grinned before bolting upright again, causing Raven to almost drop her mug of tea. He sheepishly threw her a toothy smile, "Sorry, Rae."

The empath narrowed her eyes at him, "Just be careful. Hot tea is  _not_  good when spilled, Gar."

He cheekily blew her a kiss, "You still love me."

Raven raised her eyebrows as she opened her book to the page she had it marked at last, "Mhm..." She hummed before taking a gulp of her beverage.

Beast Boy flashed her another boyish expression before scrunching up his list and starting anew, heeding Starfire's advice.

The Princess herself was scrutinizing her own list, making sure that it all looked accurate. She heard the crinkle of a newspaper before she felt a kiss against her hair.

"How's the list coming, Star?" Robin murmured, peering over her shoulder.

Out of instinct, Starfire nuzzled his cheek with her own before lifting the list so he could see it properly.

"I believe I have been direct yet polite in my requests."

Robin smirked as his eyes scanned her list, allowing him to retain some of the listed items as ideas to get for her, "I'd say so too. Looks good so far."

As he handed it back to her, Starfire cocked her head, "How do you believe I should do the signing of the letter? Shall I write the love and kisses? Would this be unprofessional?"

Her boyfriend chuckled as he played with the ends of her scarlet locks.

"Nah, I'm sure he wouldn't mind a little love and a few kisses. Just not too many, okay?" He teased, getting a twinkle of a laugh out of her.

As Starfire went back to scrawling, Cyborg lumbered over and took a seat beside Robin. With a raised eyebrow, he nudged Robin slightly who turned to him expectantly.

"Not to be a Grinch... but they know that Santa... he's not... like real... right?" Cyborg whispered,

Apparently he wasn't quiet enough.

Starfire whipped around with a soft smile across her face, her eyes shimmering with childlike wonder.

"Of course, Cyborg. Beast Boy and I are well aware of the fabrication of the Santa Claus. However, writing the letters and believing in the myth is so much more fun than not. It may be something that adults tell their offspring but it is one of the wondrous things revolving around your Christmas tradition. Allowing yourself the childlike reminiscence creates such a glorious holiday spirit. Do not allow yourself to do the growing up too fast, Cyborg. You may do the regretting of it."

Cyborg, Robin and Raven all had an equal expression of astonishment at Starfire's perceptive outlook on such an old yet traditional Christmas belief.

Robin was the first to recover, smiling down at Starfire. She never ceased to amaze him with the way her mind conceived certain things about Earth; she had a way of looking at things not many humans ever would.

"Well then, I suppose the rest of us should probably start on writing our letters, huh?"

Starfire beamed up at him, nodding and handing him a pen and paper. He chuckled and motioned for her to spin around with his index finger.

Giggling, she understood his meaning. She turned back around and leaned forward, letting Robin use her back as a surface.

Cyborg and Raven shared a small smile before a fresh sheet of paper and a pen, encased in black magic, were dropped in both of their laps.

The mechanic teen glanced over at Raven, only to see her biting the tip of her pen and using her free hand to run through Beast Boy's hair.

Grinning, he supposed his little sister's words were correct. What was Christmas without a little bit of childhood sentiment?


	2. Day 2 - Ice Skating

**Day 2 - Ice Skating**

Beast Boy's chortle filled the air as he lapped a cautious Cyborg for the fourth time. His best friend was practically clinging to the edge of the ice rink with a stricken expression plastered on his face.

"B! Will you stop doing that!? You're completely putting me off!" Cyborg complained,

The changeling grinned at him, "Putting you off what, Cy? You're not even skating!"

Cyborg shot him a death glare, "I've never skated before, okay!?"

"Aw, d'you need Bee to hold your hand when she gets back from grabbing the drinks?" Beast Boy teased.

The cybernetic teen threw a hand out in an attempt to swat the younger Titan as he passed him once more. With a grunt, he flailed briefly before stabilising himself against the wall of the rink.

"Yo! Shuddup!"

Shaking his head, Beast Boy skated over to Raven who was reading off of the tablet he had bought for her the previous Christmas.

"Raaae, aren't you gonna skate at  _all_  today?" He sighed,

Raven didn't even look away from her device, "Nope." She replied, popping the 'p'.

"Why not?"

"Ice and I do not mix."

"What's the worst that could happen?"

"I'll fall on my butt and have my boyfriend stand there and laugh."

Beast Boy snorted, "I wouldn't laugh at you!"

She raised an eyebrow and breathed a laugh, "Oh-ho,  _really?_ "

He looked confused so she nodded towards Cyborg who was still wobbling in place.

Beast Boy rolled his eyes, "Pffft, come  _onnn_ , Raven. That's different. Cy's my best friend. It'd be weird  _not_  to make fun of him."

Raven tilted her head and merely gave him a look that voiced her disbelief.

He grinned sheepishly and blanched as he felt a gust of wind from Robin and Starfire who had just passed him.

Glancing over her shoulder, Starfire frowned, "Friend Cyborg has not moved for the past 20 minutes, Robin. Should we not help him?"

Robin shrugged as he tugged at her gloved hand; she may not have felt the cold but she enjoyed dressing up in winter clothes like everyone else on the odd occasion.

"He's fine. I imagine he's just nervous about the possibility of falling down."

Starfire nodded and Robin suddenly noted she was very light on the ice.

_Too light._

Narrowing his eyes, he inspected her skates and realised that her blades weren't touching the ice.

"Star?"

"Yes?"

"How come you're floating rather than skating?"

With a gasp, Starfire halted, Robin sliding around to face her. He raised an eyebrow at her and a little smirk found its way onto his face.

"I... um..." She floundered,

"Star! That's cheating!" He chuckled,

Starfire bowed her head a little, chewing on her lower lip. He watched her carefully before comprehension dawned on him.

"Star... Can you not skate?"

The Princess blushed a bright red and groaned, letting go of Robin's hands and dropping her face into them.

He smiled sympathetically and gently pulled her hands away, "Baby... It's okay if you don't know how to skate. I can't imagine there would have ever really been a time where you could've learnt."

Starfire blinked at him, allowing him to lace their fingers together,

"C'mon, I'll teach you."

She gifted him with a timid smile before hesitantly putting her feet down against the ice. She eeped as she slid away from him a tiny bit.

Robin grinned and heaved her back to him, "That's okay. I've got you."

Starfire took a breath and tried to relax. Robin nodded to her and slowly began to skate backward, cautiously pulling her with him.

Wobbling back and forth, she felt uneasy to say the least but that reassuring smile on Robin's face was soothing her.

"Just kind of spread your feet apart... like mine and place a little pressure on one side and then the other; a little like you're weaving with your feet."

Starfire giggled at his phrasing but tried her best to copy his stance and movements.

"There ya go... see? You can totally do this." He hushed,

She felt his hands begin to slip away and she froze, "Do not let go!"

Robin gripped her hands again, bringing her closer to him,

"I'm not gonna let go, Star... not until you feel comfortable, okay?"

She nodded quickly, her eyebrows furrowed.

"Trust me."

Starfire sighed before giving him a warm smile, "I trust you."

Robin matched her expression, "Good girl."

As time passed, Starfire found herself becoming more comfortable with skating alongside Robin. He had only released one of her hands in order to give her a little more freedom to explore the newfound movements but she was doing well.

Starfire peeked up from her feet and found the sensation of skating extremely freeing and therapeutic.

With the smallest of slips, Starfire suddenly yelped and fell, bringing Robin down with her. She waited to feel the impact but it never came.

Opening her eyes, she found herself staring down at Robin who was sheepishly smiling from beneath her.

"Oh! Robin! Please, are you injured? I did not mean to-"

He chuckled, "Calm down, Star. I wanted to cushion your first fall-"

"Are you hurt?"

He raised an eyebrow, "You remember what we do for a living, right?"

Starfire blinked before she broke out in giggles, "I believe I momentarily forgot."

Robin brushed her bangs out of her eyes with a soft smile,

"I am most sorry for falling, Robin. I believe I am still quite unbalanced-"

"Hey, don't be sorry, Star. Ice skating is like most things; practice makes perfect."

She blushed and nodded, "Of course, Robin. I will strive to become better."

He shot her a smirk, "That's my girl."

Starfire gazed at him briefly before pecking his lips in a quick motion. She knew he wasn't over struck on public affection but he was beginning to loosen up.

Pulling away, she floated up onto her feet to try again before offering a hand to Robin. He gratefully took it with a smile, allowing her to haul him up.


	3. Day 3 - Eggnog

**Day 3 - Eggnog**

Whistling a cheerful and festive tune, he whipped up his chosen ingredients within a big red bowl. Cyborg bobbed his head as he set the bowl down on the counter to grab another addition for his concoction.

He inhaled the scent emanating from the mixture of eggs, milk and sugar and gave into a content sigh.

"This is gonna taste awesome!" He murmured to himself, glancing up as he heard the swish of the doors followed by the string of giggles.

A soft smile found its way across his lips as his eyes fell on Robin and Starfire, joined by their hands as they usually were.

"Hey lovebirds." He called, playfully.

Robin lifted their laced fingers with a smile, before Starfire ultimately dragged him over to the kitchen counter to greet Cyborg properly.

"Good morning, Cyborg! Please, what is it that you are creating?" Starfire queried, peering over the counter at his assortment of items.

She took a seat at the counter as Robin wound his arms around her stomach and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Oh-ho, I'm making the drink of Christmas, Star." Cyborg hinted,

Lifting a finger to her chin, Starfire looked thoughtful, "I did not realise there was an official beverage connected to your Earth holiday."

"Well, that's because I've never made it before. It's called eggnog."

"Egg-nog?"

Robin smirked and turned to look at her, "It's a traditional kinda drink." He paused, "I'm surprised you've never made it before, Cy."

Cyborg shrugged, "Hey, same here but I was looking through my culinary disks for Christmas recipes and came across it."

"So, how's it looking? Are we gonna be drinking eggnog or eating chunky milk?" Robin teased,

Making a face of pure disgust, Cyborg dramatically rolled his eyes with a huff, "Oh! I'm offended! As if I would screw up making eggnog. You know everything I make is delicious."

Starfire nodded, "I concur, Cyborg. You are a marvellous chef. On my world, you would be awarded 3  _grupfars_ for having such talent."

Cyborg grinned in triumph and gently tapped her nose, "And  _that_  is why she's my favourite."

Robin rolled his eyes behind his mask as Starfire wriggled on the chair, trying to get a little closer.

"Please, what is this eggnog? It is similar to the milkshake?"

The boys exchanged a look of uncertainty before Robin brushed some of her hair behind her ear to catch her attention.

"No, not quite like a milkshake. You're on the right track with the consistency, I guess." He paused to consider, "Eggnog is a rich, creamy type of drink. It has whipped eggs, cream or milk and sugar all mixed in together to make a frothy kind of texture."

Starfire nodded slowly, "So it is the savoury rather than sweet?"

Cyborg shook his head, "It's a bit of both. On the top, I'll be adding ground cinnamon and nutmeg; two spices which add a bit more flavour."

"How fascinating!" Starfire gushed, making the guys smile absently at her interest in practically anything Christmas related.

"Well, Star... In just a second, this will be about ready for you to try."

She inhaled excitably and straightened up in the chair, preparing herself.

Turning to Robin, she pursed her lips with question in her emerald orbs, "Please... I will enjoy this beverage?" She clarified,

"Uh... Considering you drink mustard and have a better tolerance of food and drink than the rest of us, I think you'll be fine." Robin chuckled,

Starfire's cheeks tinged pink and she playfully nudged him, "Do  _you_ like it?"

Robin shrugged, "I've only had it a few times but I found the key to drinking eggnog is just not to have  _too_  much. It can be a bit sickly."

The Princess nodded in understanding, storing his "key to drinking eggnog" away in her mind.

Cyborg grinned and slapped his hands together as he lifted the jug of eggnog, "Alright, Starfire... Prepare for some delicious eggnog."

Starfire giggled and scrunched up her face in determination, "I am ready."

Pouring three glasses of eggnog, Cyborg set about stirring in some cinnamon and nutmeg before sprinkling a little on top of each tall glass as extra.

Eagerly taking hers, Starfire eyed it carefully before sniffing, making Robin and Cyborg grin at one another. Shrugging, she lifted it to her lips before Robin suddenly intervened.

Pulling it away from her mouth, he shot a glance at Cyborg, "There isn't alcohol in the eggnog, is there?"

Cyborg exhaled and rolled his eyes, "Pft, yeah, Rob. You got me. I'm trying to get my little sister plastered off eggnog." He shook his head, "Of course there ain't no alcohol, man!"

Robin released the glass and shrugged, "Just checking."

Sensing she was in the clear, Starfire lifted her glass and gulped down a mouthful.

The boys waited with bated breath as she pulled away and licked the remainder from her lips.

Robin raised an eyebrow at her, "Well?"

She narrowed her eyes and smacked her lips a few more times, "It is sweet and quite milky. I believe I like it."

With that, she threw the remaining contents of the glass down her throat in an instant. Setting the now empty glass on the counter, she exhaled in satisfaction, "Please, may I have some more?"

Cyborg chuckled before pushing the jug of eggnog in her direction, "Knock yourself out, Star."

Starfire blinked at him in confusion, "Why would I wish to do that?"

Robin smirked and softly kissed the shell of her ear, "He means drink as much as you want to, Star."

"Oh. Thank you, friend!" She paused, "You must both taste the eggnog also!"

Sharing a smile, Cyborg and Robin lifted their own glasses in a silent "cheers" and guzzled their own helpings of eggnog.


	4. Day 4 - Meeting Santa

**Day 4 - Meeting Santa**

_Jingle._

_Jingle._

_Jingle._

_Jing-_

"I love him but I'm going to throw him through the window in a second." Raven muttered, shaking her head with a sigh.

Cyborg chuckled and flicked the bell on the top of her elf hat. She slowly glared at him which he chose to ignore.

"C'mon, Rae. It's all about holiday spirit today! Don't be a scrooge."

Raven folded her arms over her chest, noting the silver tinsel around the edges of her green costume. Her expression softened a little as she pleaded her case,

"I'm not being a  _scrooge_. I'm just getting a headache from the jingling." Raven grumbled, her eyes drifting back to what she had originally been focusing on.

As soon as the month had switched to December, the mall had immediately been on to the Titans to see if they would be up for some volunteer "Meet Santa" days. They agreed, of course, as it might not be the best image to turn down such a request, being role models for so many young children all over Jump.

So, here Raven stood alongside Cyborg, dressed as elves.  _Awesome._

It wasn't the actual event that bothered her. It was the fact her costume was itchy and bright green with white, tinsel edges. Oh, and who could forget the wonderful bells on both her hat and the tips of her curled shoes.

Although, as her gaze fixated on Beast Boy and Starfire, she found a small smile gracing her features.

Whilst Robin had been elected pretty quickly as Santa, being active leader and all, the role of Mrs Claus had instantly fallen to Starfire. She and Beast Boy were massively embracing their roles.

Currently, Beast Boy was jingling the bells on his collar for children who were gathered and waiting for "Santa's Door" to open. He had leapt at the chance to play Rudolph for a day; even if he was green with a painted red nose.

As the resident shape shifter of the team, they would expect no role less for him.

"Those two were built for the Christmas holiday, y'know." Cyborg chuckled,

"You can say that again," Raven snorted but paused, "Though... I suppose it's nice that they're so into it. It makes it better for the kids."

"There's my jolly Rae-Rae." He teased,

Raven turned her head towards him with a malicious smile, "Call me that, again. I  _dare_  you."

Gulping, Cyborg tugged at the collar of his sparkly, red shirt.

"I... uh... I'm gonna go... talk to Robin. See if things are ready..."

"Yeah, you do that."

Cyborg dashed through the curtain leading into "Santa's Grotto", leaving Raven to sigh and rub her temples.

She gasped as she felt a nuzzling against her hip, looking down only to find Beast Boy giving her an affectionate snuggle.

Raven blinked as he stared up at her, giving his head a shake to jingle the bells of his collar again. She allowed herself a small laugh, bending a little to run her fingers through his fur,

"Alright,  _Rudolph_."

Even in animal form, she was so sure she saw a smirk from him. Of course, that wouldn't be a surprise.

Sighing as he closed the curtain, Cyborg found himself relieved that he had escaped Raven's wrath. Upon turning around, he was met with a red, Santa-clad Robin.

He couldn't stop the outburst of laughter even if he  _wanted_  to.

Robin rolled his eyes behind his mask. At first, he had fretted over having to remove it but Cyborg had the genius idea of letting kids know that he wore it to conceal Santa's real identity. They wouldn't want such a big secret to be let out, now would they?

"I know, I know... god, I look ridiculous!" Robin groaned, yanking his fake beard down to scrub a hand across his face.

Cyborg wiped a tear from his eye, "No more ridiculous than when wearing your uniform. That thing has Christmas written all over it."

Robin narrowed his eyes at his cybernetic friend, "Gee, you're great at these pep talks. You know that?"

"Come on, Rob. Kids aren't gonna care. They'll see the red and the beard and they'll freak."

"Why couldn't you be Santa? You've got more of the build anyway."

"Well, I- Hey! Are you calling me fat like Santa!?"

Robin smirked, "Think of it as  _jolly._ "

"Spiky haired, little-" He briefly stopped himself, "You had to be Santa. You're leader and it just seemed like the more obvious choice."

"Oh, I'm sure."

Cyborg waggled his eyebrows, "Besides... you wouldn't want Star being anyone else's Mrs Claus, would ya?"

Robin grunted before sighing, "No."

"Didn't think so." Cyborg paused, "Have you seen her yet?"

"Starfire?"

He nodded,

"Not yet. She's supposed to come in before we start to hand me a list of the kids' names." Robin looked back at Cyborg, "Why?"

Cyborg scoffed, "Oh-ho. You are gonna  _love_ her outfit."

Robin raised an eyebrow. That'd grab his attention anytime, anywhere.

"I am?"

" _Oh_ yeah."

"What's she-"

Cyborg winked at him and moved to leave, "I'll send her in for ya."

Robin shook his head in confusion. Had she worn it incorrectly? Was it as bright and as nauseating as the elf green?

He sighed and slumped back into the big, fluffy "Santa chair" that had been set up within the tent. Truth be told, it wasn't actually half bad in comfort.

Robin was all up for spending the day playing Santa but he really wished he didn't look as weird as he did. He had decided a beard would never be in the cards for him. Waaay too 'mountain man-esque'.

"Robin?"

Lifting his head, Robin found himself ogling his Princess.  _Now_  he understood Cyborg's meaning.

Starfire stood before him, dressed in a plush red Santa themed dress with a large hood that she proceeded to pull down upon entering. The neckline was low. Low enough to make him wonder which store employee had made the outfit run. It showed a tasteful amount of cleavage and had white fur lining.

The dress hugged her figure perfectly and ended just above her knees, showing off her legs beneath the fluffy, white hem. The arms were long sleeved but were big and airy, giving an almost druid effect.

Her boots reached her knees and by the looks of it were of a suede material which explained why they looked so form-fitting on her calves.

"Robiiin..." Starfire sang.

"Star... You look... Holy St Nick..." He stammered,

She giggled before biting her lip and wandering closer to him. Starfire gave him a twirl and a wink before asking, "Do you approve of the Mrs Claus outfit?"

"Yes. I've suddenly got an idea for a uniform change, actually."

Starfire narrowed her eyes playfully, "I do not believe you would enjoy having criminals see me dressed in such a way."

Robin considered before his lips thinned, "Yeaaah, on second thought... Not happening."

She moved to walk around him as she placed the list of children's names down on the table beside him, but he pressed a hand to her stomach, halting her.

"Robin? There is a problem?" She asked,

He expertly hid his intentions, "Yeah... I think you've got a little something on your dress..."

Gasping, she looked down at herself, "I have? Where? I must- Oh!"

Advancing on her moment of confusion, he tugged her down onto his lap, gifting her with a cheeky smirk.

"That was devious, my love." Starfire giggled,

Robin shrugged, "I don't know what you're talking about. It was an honest mistake."

She rolled her eyes, "I am certain."

He simply gazed at her for a moment, his grin widening as she shifted to a more comfortable position of straddling his lap, resting her hands against his shoulders.

"So..." He whispered, "Are you on Santa's nice list? Or his  _naughty_  list?"

Her eyes twinkled with mischief and she tilted his face up with her fingertips.

"Oh, I believe I have been the good girl this year."

"Is that right?"

With a pout that made Robin gulp, she nodded her head.

"What would  _you_  like for Christmas this year, Princess?"

She made an expression of consideration before wrapping her arms around his neck, "You."

Robin chuckled, "Thought you might say something like that."

"Of course, preferably, I would receive you... naked with merely a big bow attached to you." She shrugged, "However, I believe the expression is that of the beggars cannot be the choosers."

His smirk shifted like he was attempting to recall something, "Mm... Pretty sure that wasn't on your list to Santa..."

Starfire giggled, "Well of course not... if I had written that, I would most definitely be upon the naughty list."

Robin's laugh was smothered as Starfire leaned forward to press her lips against his own, enjoying the playfulness between them. His grip on her waist tightened in an effort to draw her closer.

Smiling into the kiss, Starfire found herself twirling the fake beard hair around her fingers.

"Ohhh Santaaa... the kiddies are about ready to come see you!" Cyborg sang through the curtain, causing the two to immediately break apart.

Starfire brushed her nose against his in a loving gesture before whispering, "Good luck,  _Santa._ "

Robin grinned and shook his head as she got up and brushed herself down. She offered him a wink before shuffling out of the tent to go and collect the first child.

He adjusted himself in the chair and fixed his beard in a more secure position before exhaling.

Okay... so maybe the outfit  _could_ be worse.


	5. Day 5 - Gingerbread House

**Day 5 - Gingerbread House**

Eyes scanning across words and paragraphs, her fingertips pinched the edge of the page to flip it over. Raven paused to sip some of her herbal tea before sighing in delight over the taste.

She raised her eyebrows at the sight of the creation Beast Boy and Starfire were currently working on. They had recruited her as "delicate help" with decorating the sweet treat; small details that the two were unable to do on account of shaky hands.

Being the one to move things with her mind, Raven was never shaky which made her the perfect candidate.

"I'm surprised at how well that's coming along, you know." She commented, offering Starfire a soft smile who looked very proud of their achievement.

Her dark eyes peered a little closer at the centrepiece of the kitchen counter.

Standing tall and large was a mouth-watering gingerbread house with sugars and flavours to match. Pillars made of red and white candy canes ran alongside green frosted skirting of the bottom of the tasty dwelling.

Jellybeans and strawberry twizzlers decorated the walls of the gingerbread house whilst thin strips of sugared liquorice shaped the windows, dusting the squares with bright sugared powder and biscuit crumbs.

Beast Boy stuck his tongue out in concentration as he carefully used the piping bag to ice the rooftop with white frosting, creating a netting effect. As he finished the last little bit, Starfire jumped up and down in excitement.

"Oh! Friend! May I now stick the sharpened sticks of candy along the edge of the roof to create the icicle effect?" She pleaded,

Taking a breath, Beast Boy stepped back from their handiwork and patted the icing bag down onto the side of the counter. He flashed her a grin and a nod before she busily started on her task.

"Why're you so surprised, Rae? Didn't think we were capable of making something so  _awesome_?" Beast Boy teased, wriggling his eyebrows at her.

Raven rolled her eyes, "No."

"Hey!"

She gifted him with a ghost of a smirk before looking up, "I know you're capable of doing it; I'm just surprised because it looks  _really_ good."

Beast Boy gave her a toothy grin and threw an arm around her shoulders, "Couldn't do it without your help, Rae."

He gently kissed her temple, earning a light blush and a timid smile from the empath.

"I haven't exactly helped that much, Gar."

"'Course you have! You've made sure we don't burn ourselves-"

"Or disintegrate the kitchen, also." Starfire chimed in, taking a brief pause from iciclising the roof.

"Yeah! That too! You're like our adult supervision!" He chuckled,

Raven smirked, "You know, you're both supposed to be adults too."

Beast Boy made a face, "Where would be the fun in that!? Bleugh! Adulthood!"

Starfire giggled whilst Raven playfully whacked his chest. The changeling's eyes lingered on the golden, crunchy gingerbread house that was almost finished.

"Ew. Careful, Gar. I think you're drooling on me." Raven joked,

"I can't help it! Me and Star know wassup in the food biz!" He exhaled dreamily, "It looks so  _goood_. I kinda don't wanna eat it though."

"Agreed, Beast Boy. Our confection creation may look delicious but I do not wish to ruin our hard work quite so soon."

He nodded to her, "You done with the icicles, Starfire?"

She floated back from the treat, narrowing her eyes to inspect the edible house. Wanting to be thorough, she moved around, checking every inch to make certain she had indeed not missed a single spot.

Beaming up at him, she handed him the bowl of remaining candy sticks.

Almost instantly, he grabbed a handful and shoved them in his mouth. He crunched and chewed, slapping his lips together loudly; the sound grating heavily on Raven, who was still snuggled into his side.

She threw him a disbelieving look at his messy mannerisms. He raised an eyebrow.

"What?" He mumbled around a mouthful,

"You are  _so_  hot." She deadpanned. His lips split into a smirk, the saliva and broken candy stick bits showing clearly.

Raven made a noise of disgust but couldn't fight the tiny, amused smile that formed on her face.

"Please, it is time to stick the chewy candies upon the rooftop, yes?" Starfire wondered, piping bag already in hand.

Beast Boy leaned across the counter to grab two big bags, "Yup. Time for..." He paused for dramatic effect, "GUMDROPS AND GUMMY BEARS!"

Starfire squealed in joy and lightly clapped her hands together.

Taking cues from one another, Starfire began squeezing drops of frosting all across the first half of the rooftop whilst Beast Boy moved quickly after her, sticking gummy bears and gumdrops on too.

Putting her book aside, Raven leaned back to watch the two work. She wasn't usually a very festive individual around Christmas but something about the pure excitement that Beast Boy and Starfire radiated was remarkably infectious.

As an empath, the emotions washing over her during this time were a breath of fresh air, so to speak. The enthusiasm and genuine cheer flowing from her boyfriend and her best friend was astounding.

Raven picked her mug up and inhaled the scent before taking a gulp, eyes never leaving the two as they finished up with their gumdrops and gummy bears.

Starfire gasped and laced her fingers together over her chest as they looked over their masterpiece, "Oh!" She swept Beast Boy up into a bone-crushing hug, "Beast Boy! We have succeeded! Our edible house looks glorious!"

He wheezed out a cough, tapping her arm a couple times before she let him go, "We've gotta reteach you about the strength of your hugs, Star." He puffed, making the Princess blush a little, "And we're not quite finished..."

Starfire's eyes widened, "We are not?"

Shaking his head, he brushed some of Raven's hair behind her ear and handed her the powdered sugar. She arched an eyebrow at him in question.

"Rae, if you could be a doll and sprinkle a  _teeny_  bit of this over the roof for us?"

Inhaling a deep breath, Raven found herself encasing the powder in black magic and lifting it over the house, keeping Beast Boy and Starfire anxiously on edge.

One tap with her powers. A mere flutter of powder.

_Success._

Beast Boy grinned, " _Now_  it's finished."

Starfire bounced in place, only stopping as the doors to OPS swished open. The three watched Cyborg and Robin as they strolled in after spending the afternoon working on their respective vehicles down in the garage.

"Sup, ya'll!" Cyborg hollered, hunkering over to them.

"Hey guys." Robin greeted, wandering over to give Starfire a brief kiss on the lips.

"Friends! You must see what Beast Boy, Raven and I have created!" Starfire informed them, splaying her fingers wide in a show-and-tell gesture after Robin had released her from their kiss.

Cyborg's human eye widened considerably, "Whoa! You guys  _made_  this!?"

Beast Boy nodded proudly.

"That looks incredible, you guys!" Robin complimented, turning to address Starfire, "Look at you, my lovely baker."

The Princess blushed and ducked her head a little at her boyfriend's approval.

Cyborg nodded in obvious awe of his friends' accomplishment, "Looks like I'm not the  _only_  one able to cook around here."

"No, you just hoard the kitchen." Raven smirked,

"Hey!"

Beast Boy chuckled at his girlfriend's quip whilst she merely shrugged. Huffing, Cyborg slowly reached out a hand to grab a taste of the gingerbread house.

Pain shot through his fingers and he reeled back just as quickly as he felt the back of a wooden spoon smack them.

With crocodile tears in his eyes and a hurt look at Starfire, he pouted, "Ow! Star! What was that for?"

Starfire had a stern expression painted across her face, "Uh-uh. You must not touch the house of gingerbread yet."

"B-But... it's food..."

"We wish to savour our hard work. I believe you can do the waiting until after dinner, can you not?"

Cyborg deflated and frowned like a small child being told off, "I guess so..."

Raven watched him with a gleam in her eyes, "You best get started on dinner then, huh Chef?"

Needless to say, Cyborg zipped straight back into his kitchen after realisation hit that he was stalling the tasting of gingerbready goodness.


	6. Day 6 - Paperchains & Snowflakes

**Day 6 - Paper chains & Snowflakes**

The scent of coffee was repulsive for some first thing in the morning but for others; it was almost as much of a pick-me-up as actually  _drinking_ the stuff.

Robin scanned the newspaper that was laid, flat out on the counter beside him as he waited for the coffee machine to come alive.

He drummed his fingers against the surface as he read about a new pop-up restaurant that was opening for the holidays before moving onto a section that talked about the city Christmas lights and when the big "switch on" would take place.

Acutely aware that he was not alone in the common room, Robin willed his coffee to hurry up so that he could go and spend some quiet time with his favourite girl.

With the ding of the coffee maker, Robin scooped up his mug of java and the crisp newspaper. He turned and felt a soft smile tug at his lips as Starfire filled his view.

She was sat on the floor between the sofa and the coffee table, occupying herself with some form of crafts by the looks of it.

As he neared closer, Robin deduced that his initial hunch was correct. Bits of multicoloured paper and glitter were strewn all across the table with the odd piece of tape stuck down against the table top.

Lifting an eyebrow in curiosity, Robin took a seat beside her so that his knees were level with her shoulder. He set his newspaper down next to him and the coffee on a tiny patch of the table that she hadn't managed to touch yet.

He gave her hair an affectionate ruffle and peered around her slightly, "Mornin' Star."

Starfire nuzzled her cheek against his thigh, much like that of a cat before flashing him a bright smile, "Good morning, my love."

Robin tilted his head as she went back to cutting some paper with a pair of purple scissors.

"Whatcha doing?" He wondered,

"Well, I have read that when decorating for the holiday of Christmas, many people choose to create festive ornaments as well as purchasing them." She replied, nodding her head to punctuate her findings.

He smirked a little at her discovery, "So, you're making some decorations to put up in the tower when we get around to putting the rest up?"

Starfire nodded and gave into a quiet purr as Robin's hand slipped from her hair to the uncovered portion of her back. Sensing her approval, he began drawing little circles against her skin.

Robin chuckled, "Gonna share  _what_  exactly it is that you're making?"

Starfire smiled warmly at him, "I am almost finished so I shall show you..."

Shuffling on the spot, she gathered a bundle of different coloured paper in her arms and turned towards Robin. She stared up at him with pride glowing in her eyes.

In a sudden movement, she brought her arms wide, showing off her creation.

Robin grinned at the ringed paper chain made up of red, orange, purple, green and blue.

"Ahh, a paper chain." He pointed out,

Starfire nodded with glee, "It is the special paper chain; a titan paper chain!"

A laugh bubbled up from his throat at how adorable she could be, "I can see that, I think..." He paused, "Let me guess... the colours represent each of the team?"

Her eyes sparkled with unbridled joy, "Exactly! You are most correct, Robin!"

"It looks awesome, Star. I especially like the glittery addition." He told her, running his fingers along the red coloured portion and collecting up a little excess glitter.

Starfire giggled before pushing herself up onto her knees and stealing a quick yet tender kiss from her boyfriend.

"I thank you for your compliment, Robin." She commented after breaking away,

Her leader smirked before raising an eyebrow at her, "You wanna see something else that you can do with paper that's pretty cool?"

She gasped, "Oh! Yes please!"

Robin wriggled before slipping off the sofa and onto the floor beside her, grabbing a white sheet of paper and some scissors.

Curiosity ever present in the Princess, she rested her hands on Robin's thigh and knee to lean over and get a better look at what he was doing.

He remained silent about what he was doing but smiled as she watched his movements without question; merely waiting for him to tell her.

Snipping piece after piece and at all kinds of angles too, Robin finally put the scissors down. He brought his arms apart to show off what he had crafted.

Starfire was stunned as he showed off his snowflake styled paper chain, cut with the highest level of precision and accuracy.

"Oh, Robin..." She breathed, brushing her fingers over the paper, "It is beautiful."

"Learned that back in my circus days." He acknowledged,

She blinked those gorgeous orbs at him, "May we put the glitter over it?"

Robin laughed, "If you want to."

Starfire brightened before she paused, "Please... May you show me again?"

His responding smile was soft and tranquil, "Of course," He hushed, "Snuggle up and I'll explain as I go, okay?"

The Princess nodded before she cuddled up to his side, resting her head against his shoulder as he started anew.

Reveling in the warmth of his girl, Robin's coffee inevitably grew tepid; not that he really minded anymore. He had something  _so_  much better to wake him up.


	7. Day 7 - Cards

**Day 7 - Cards**

With a sigh and a gentle tap to the chin with his pen, Robin looked over the list of names on the single sheet of paper before him.

He was hesitant to start on his task as he wasn't exactly sure what he'd be writing. Of course, he understood the fundamentals of  _what_  he was writing.

As for signing them off, he was at a conflict.

Robin lifted his head and smiled as Starfire silently floated over to where he was sat at the table, across from the kitchen. She perched herself right beside him on the corner bench.

He put his pen down and glanced up to converse with his girlfriend but found himself a little lost for words upon looking at her face.

Her expression was innocent and so was her actions but he couldn't help but feel his stomach pleasantly clench.

She had her luminous eyes focused on him, her skin glowing whilst she had a red and white candy cane in her mouth. She was merely sucking on a piece of candy but something about  _her_  doing it seemed incredibly erotic, to him anyway.

His cheeks flushed as she tilted her head at him in question, that damn peppermint treat simply  _mocking_ him.

Even with the mask covering his eyes, Starfire had gotten pretty good at knowing where his gaze fell since they started dating.

Slowly, a devilish smirk broke out on her face and her eyelids drooped a little as she leaned closer to him. She found amusement in his nervous demeanour when she acted like this.

Starfire knew he liked the playful, sexy side of her and whilst they were well past the big, intimate hurdle that all couples faced, he still got a little anxious when she was being openly alluring. The Princess merely found it all the more endearing.

Removing the candy cane from her mouth, her eyes twinkled as she stared at him,

"My love... are you well? You seem...  _distracted._ " She purred, quietly enough so their friends, who were sitting merely metres away on the sofa, couldn't hear.

Robin blinked, swallowed to get his throat working again and shook his head. A playful grin appeared on his own face as he rested a hand on the exposed skin between the top of her boot and the hem of her skirt, giving her thigh a squeeze.

"Do you know what you  _do_  to me without even trying?" He whispered,

Starfire feigned ignorance, "I assure you, I do not know what you are referring to."

"Sure you don't." He replied, casting a cautious glance over his shoulder, "You're such a  _tease._ "

Giggling, Starfire leaned in and gave his jaw multiple kisses before sitting back on her heels, surveying his activity.

"Please, what is it that you are currently occupied with?" She asked,

Robin sighed and retracted his hand from her thigh to pick his pen up again. She whimpered at the loss of contact and decided to rest one of her own hands against his knee, just so they were physically touching.

He shot her a smirk before looking down at the list of names of honorary Titans. His eyes drifted over to the pile of fresh, unwritten Christmas cards and he groaned, running his free hand over his face.

"I'm trying to write out the cards for the Titans network. I just can't work out..." He trailed off,

"You cannot work out what?" Starfire prompted,

Robin looked at her for a second before turning his head towards the remaining three of the team who were relaxing on the sofa.

"Hey guys?" He called,

Cyborg hit pause on the remote, stalling the Christmas movie they were absently watching. Robin was fairly certain it was  _Home Alone 2_.

Raven closed her book whilst Beastboy lazily raised his head from her lap before scuttling off to transform back. He often strolled around the tower in cat form, finding he got more attention that way. Cyborg ruffled his fur if he saw him walking along whilst Starfire always picked him up for a cuddle.

He appeared most carefree when draped across Raven's thighs though.

"What's up, Rob?" Cyborg asked, leaning his arm over the back of the sofa to look at him,

"What are you guys doing about Christmas cards? I mean, have you guys started individually sending them? Or are we just gonna send them from all of us?"

The three glanced at one another, apparently not having thought much of it.

Cyborg shrugged, "I honestly hadn't even thought about it."

"Sending them just to you guys is  _soo_ much effort."

"We send cards?"

Robin's lips formed into a thin line, "Thanks." He sighed, kind of getting the answer he wanted.

"You  _are_  welcome, dude!" Beastboy saluted, turning back into a kitten and clearly not honing in on Robin's sarcastic tone.

Their leader minutely shook his head as they quickly turned back to their previously abandoned activities. He shrugged and grabbed a card, running his fingers over the first name.

He raised an eyebrow.

"Something troubles you, Robin?" Starfire wondered from beside him, still nibbling on her candy cane.

Sheepishly, he rubbed his neck and meekly eyed her, "Well, the first name on here is Bruce..."

Starfire furrowed her eyebrows, "This is a problem?"

"No... well... how would you feel about writing his card... not from the Titans?"

She smiled at him, "He is your k'norfka. If you wish to write the card of Christmas from yourself, then-"

"That's not quite what I meant." He paused, lacing their fingers together, "I mean, what about writing to Bruce from both of us?"

Her eyes brightened, "As in, the couple Christmas card?"

Robin smothered a smile, "Mhm."

"I would like that, Richard..." Starfire whispered, gently pressing her forehead against his.

He inhaled her scent; jasmine mixed with peppermint was an oddly satisfying fragrance. Sitting back, he started scribbling on the inside of the card.

Robin softly smiled as she shifted beside him so that she was sitting cross-legged. Reaching for a new card with a sparkly snowman printed on the front, she scanned the list to see the next name down.

She was always trying to help him; whatever it happened to be with.

Whilst her focus was redirected on writing a Christmas card to Speedy, he felt a wave of light-heartedness wash over him and he cheekily snitched the candy cane out of her mouth. She eeped in surprise and glanced over at him.

Robin shrugged in a nonchalant manner before popping the delicious treat in his own mouth, earning a playful scowl from the Princess herself.

She vowed to get her candy cane back when he least expected it and as luck would have it, he seemed pretty distracted as he wrote out a card to Red Star.

_Time to pounce._


	8. Day 8 - Story

**Day 8 - Story**

Snuggling deeper beneath the pale pink blanket, she wrapped her hands around the mug of hot chocolate and proceeded to wriggle until she was satisfied.

Robin chuckled, "Comfy?"

Giving one last shuffle, Starfire turned to him, beaming, "Yes. I believe I am the toasty."

"Okay-"

"Wait!"

He turned to her, raising an eyebrow. She took a big swig of her hot chocolate before placing it back on the coffee table where Robin was resting his feet.

Starfire's eyes shifted for a moment before she pressed herself up against his side; resting her head on his chest and her hand over his heart, feeling the calm thumping rhythm.

" _Now_ , I am the ready." She told him, quietly.

Robin smiled warmly and brought an arm around her shoulders whilst using his other to pick up the book on his lap.

"I feel like I'm never going to be let off doing this for you."

"I enjoy hearing you read the stories to me."

He tilted his head, "Technically, this is a poem. It's just adapted into a children's storybook. "

Starfire lifted her head to pull a face at him, "Regardless, I love when you read things to me. You are very good at it."

He chuckled and showed her the front cover which was sparkly and glimmered in the low light of the common room.

"T'was the night before Christmas? But, Robin... it is not yet the eve of Christmas."

"You're right, but this one's a classic. You'll love it." He pecked her forehead, "Trust me."

Starfire blinked before nuzzling her face against his chest again, awaiting the beginning of the tale.

Lifting up the story, Robin cleared his throat and thumbed the first page,

" _T'was the night before Christmas, when all through the house,_

_Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse._

_The stockings were hung by the chimney with care,_

_In hopes that St Nicholas soon would be there_."

With a smirk, Robin paused to turn the page and peeked down at his girlfriend who seemed utterly entranced.

For a brief moment, he glanced up at the room, believing he had heard footsteps.  _Strange_.

"Robin?" Starfire whispered, curious of why he had stopped.

Shaking his head, he muttered a, "Sorry," and continued,

" _The children were nestled all snug in their beds,_

 _While visions of sugar-plums danced in their_ -"

He was suddenly cut off, feeling an overwhelming presence of other people in the room. If he wasn't already convinced that they were no longer alone, Starfire's tee-hee giggle was a dead giveaway.

Slowly lowering the storybook from his view, Robin raised an eyebrow at the three before him.

Cyborg, Raven and Beast Boy were all sheepishly huddled on the very end of the sofa, looking intently at him.

"Can I help you,  _little elves_?" He asked, sarcastically,

"Duuude. Keep reading!" Beast Boy whined, crawling closer to them along the sofa.

"What? No way; not whilst you guys are sitting there, ready to torment me." Robin scoffed. He didn't mind reading to Starfire. It was a nice, comfortable activity for them to partake in.

But anyone else in the room; that was just asking to be teased.

"But you read to Star!" Cyborg complained, now sitting up with his knees drawn to his chest. Due to his large size, he did look incredibly amusing.

"She's allowed. She  _is_  my girlfriend."

Beast Boy furrowed his eyebrows, "No fair! We can't be that!"

Raven turned her head to look at her boyfriend, a number of thoughts flitting through her head at that.

"We promise we won't tease, man! Hearing stories makes me feel like a kid again!" Cyborg chimed in, earning a sympathetic smile from Starfire.

"I-"

Robin was cut off as Starfire reached up to touch his cheek with her fingertips, "Robin, may our friends also listen to our story? I am  _certain_  they will behave themselves and indeed merely listen."

Starfire glanced at her friends to make sure they agreed, silently vowing they would be kicked out if they were anything  _but_  behaved.

Their leader stared at Starfire for a moment before sighing and looking around to their friends again.

Raven shrugged and slotted herself against the sofa between Cyborg and Beast Boy, the latter throwing an arm around her shoulders.

"You just read it  _so_  well." Raven deadpanned, silently amused by the situation.

Robin briefly narrowed his eyes at the empath before giving into Starfire's puppy face.

"Alright. Fine." Robin groaned, lifting the book again whilst Beast Boy and Cyborg grinned.

True to their word, not a sound was uttered as Robin continued to read to them all. Only the occasional noise of the paper crunching as Robin turned a page was heard alongside his voice.

It was, as it turned out, very peaceful and relaxing to listen to a story being read.

Robin even found that the tone of his voice grew a little more enthusiastic with some parts.

As he felt the last page in hand, he smiled to himself.

" _He sprang to his sleigh, to his team gave a whistle,_

_And away they all flew like the down of a thistle._

_But I heard him exclaim, 'ere he drove out of sight_ -"

Finally, a sound slipped out.

A tiny snore.

Jerking his head up, Robin peered around at his friends, baffled by the fact that they had all genuinely fallen asleep. Chuckling quietly, he tilted his head downwards, intending to mention it to Starfire.

Only to find the small snores coming from none other than his Princess.

Blinking behind his mask, Robin shook his head. With a gentle smile, he closed the book and gave into a tired yawn, himself.

" _"Happy Christmas to all, and to all a good-night..."_ "


	9. Day 9 - Sweaters

**Day 9 - Sweaters**

Starfire giggled as she lifted Silkie up in the air, watching as he gurgled and waved his little legs at her in happiness. With her lying on the sofa with her legs over the back of it, she brought Silkie down to stomach to coo at him once again.

Settling down on her tummy, Starfire hummed in content and stroked her worm's back. She turned her head to glance at her two best friends; one sitting either side of her.

Raven was reading one of her books and taking an occasional sip of tea.

Robin was doing something very similar, except he was reading over crime reports, throwing a smile in her direction and giving Silkie an affectionate rub every now and then.

Starfire exhaled and closed her eyes.

It was quiet and it was tranquil.

_For a short time anyway._

"MAIL CALL!" Cyborg hollered, causing Robin and Raven to jerk in place slightly whereas Starfire merely sat up, intrigued.

Cyborg, along with Beast Boy came strolling into the common room with a giant crate in his hands. Robin narrowed his eyes and placed the reports down on the table to look at them,

"Have you checked it? The last time we got a crate that kind of size, it had a criminal inside it." Robin murmured,

Starfire shot a knowing look at Raven who smiled a little, both remembering the body switching incident that brought them closer together, all too well.

Beast Boy rolled his eyes at their leader's suspicious nature whilst Cyborg waved him off dismissively.

"N'aw man. It's fine. You guys are gonna love what's inside." He grinned,

Raven raised an eyebrow, "You couldn't even wait to open it?"

Beast Boy flashed her a toothy grin, "Rae, it's like you don't know us at all."

The empath smirked a little and shook her head.

Starfire's eyes sparkled and she floated upright, "Oh! Please, what have we been gifted with?"

As Cyborg set the crate down on the kitchen counter, the three wandered over to gather around.

He yanked back the top of the crate and stared at them with a dramatic pause, "Are ya'll ready-"

" _Just_  show us already." Raven sighed,

"Girl, you are  _no_  fun sometimes." Cyborg muttered, earning a shrug from her.

Suddenly, he pulled out one of the items in the wooden box.

"Christmas sweaters, dudes!" Beast Boy exclaimed, exhilaration dripping in his tone.

Starfire sucked in a sharp gasp, bouncing on the spot and clapping her hands together, "Oh! I wish to wear one of the sweaters of Christmas, thank you, please!"

Robin and Raven visibly grimaced, only for Starfire to grab Robin's hand. He relaxed slightly and gave her a lopsided smile. He didn't want to be a Grinch if she was excited; he loved a happy Starfire.

"Please, which of the sweaters belongs to whom?" Starfire wondered, dragging Robin closer.

Cyborg smirked, "They've got our names attached. Oh, Rae-Rae..." He sang,

Raven narrowed her eyes, cautiously considering what hers would look like as Cyborg began to drag it out of the box.

The empath's eyes widened, "I am not wearing that hideous thing."

Cyborg held a bright, gold sweater that was textured like tinsel. It appeared as if someone had actually taken tinsel and stapled it to a sweater. It glittered in the light of the common room and looked fluffed up because of the texture.

He chucked it in her direction, only for Raven to catch it and scan her eyes across it.

"Oh, Raven... it is so very pretty!" Starfire gushed,

"You can have it, if you want." Raven deadpanned,

"Oh no, I could not deprive you of such a glorious garment."

"Oh  _yay_."

Cyborg pulled out a second sweater, "Here's yours, fly girl." He informed her, throwing the sweater her way.

Robin wondered if Starfire could physically retain the anticipation she knew was brimming within.

She beamed at the violet coloured sweater that had small bulbs dotted around a knitted snowman on the front. She raised an eyebrow,

"Please, my sweater has electricity within it?"

Robin patted the sweater and found the tiny switch, "Kinda, Star. You switch this on here and it lights up, I would imagine."

She nodded, already pulling it over her head to wear.

Whilst she was squirming into the piece of clothing, Beast Boy had rummaged around the crate to find his designated sweater. With a high pitched cry of delight, he brought forth perhaps the most unusual sweater.

It was in the shape of a Christmas tree, pointed edges and all. It had small bells attached to it and the hood was all in one. So, when Beast Boy shrugged himself into it, he did look like a failed pageant contestant with an odd costume.

He looked like he had been smooshed into it, basically.

Raven smirked at him, "Hey look, mine might not actually be the worst one now."

Beast Boy grinned at her, "What're you talking about!? I look awesome!"

She rolled her eyes, "Yeah...  _awesome_."

He sauntered over to her, bells jingling as he crossed the space and wove an arm around her waist, tugging her against his side,

"Hey, Rae..." He hushed,

"What?"

"You've never completed me more than right now."

She initially blushed before shaking her head, "Wait, what are  _you_  talking about?"

He nodded towards her sweater before nodding down at his own,

"Get it? I'm a tree and you're tinsel! We're each other's perfect match."

Raven blinked before allowing a tiny smile to cross her features, "You're an idiot."

" _Your_  idiot, though." He smirked, earning another roll of the eyes.

Suddenly the sound of the jingle bells melody flowed around the room and they all snapped their heads over towards Cyborg,

"Yo! My sweater plays music!  _Oh-ho_ , that is what I am talking about!" He bellowed, shuffling on the spot to the beat of the song.

Robin felt himself relax, figuring there were no sweaters left which meant he got out of-

"I can see that look on your face, Rob! Man, don't think I left you out." Cyborg smirked, knowing full well that the boy wonder wasn't exactly a Christmas sweater kinda guy.

Throwing one over, Robin found himself lifting up a bright red sweater with 25 brightly coloured velcro flaps.

He frowned, "A Christmas advent sweater?"

Starfire sucked in a fascinated gasp, staring at him expectantly. He tried hard to resist those big green eyes but resistance was futile. With a sigh, he unclipped his cape and pulled the thing over his head.

Beaming, Starfire floated closer, ripping open the doors of the previous days that had already passed by. She lightly clapped her hands and twirled within the air.

"Oh! What fun!" She breathed,

Robin rubbed the back of his neck, "Yeah...  _fun_."

He tilted his head as he looked at Starfire's sweater again, "Star, yours isn't lighting up."

"Oh, I believe I must still do the flipping of the switch." She replied, doing just that.

She pouted as they noticed nothing happen. Narrowing his eyes behind his mask, Robin stepped closer,

"Here, let me have a look-"

He was cut off as the sweater suddenly blinked in brightly coloured lights as he got a little  _too_ close.

Starfire giggled whilst Robin nodded, impressed at the mechanics of the sweater, "Huh... sensory sweater. Cool."

Cyborg glanced around the room at them all dressed in their festive attire. He let a smirk slip onto his face.

"Well, don't we all look  _adorably_ Christmassy?" He mocked,

Raven growled over by the kitchen counter, scratching intently at her arms, "I think the tinsel is giving me a rash."

"Boooo. That's not very Christmassy." Cyborg huffed, earning a scowl from the empath.

Beast Boy suddenly turned towards Starfire with an excitable smile, "Hey Star!"

"Yes, friend?"

"It looks like they even got Silkie a little  _some-some_."

"They sent us something for my little bumgorf to wear!?" She squealed, zipping over.

The changeling retrieved a headband with fluffy antlers and a jingling bell collar. Starfire giggled and looked over her shoulder at Silkie who suddenly looked like a deer caught in headlights.

Needless to say, the larva did  _not_  escape his mistress or the reindeer getup.


	10. Day 10 - Lights

**Day 10 - Lights**

Starfire bobbed up and down in the air as they wandered further and further into the crowded city. She was excited to say the least. This was always one of her most favourite parts of the Christmas period.

Glancing down, she absently remembered that Robin was holding her hand and leading her through the clusters of people, just behind their friends. He gave her hand a squeeze and a soft smile, silently telling her to keep moving.

At the moment, the town was shrouded in darkness, with only the street lights providing a form of illumination.

Beast Boy whined as a chilly breeze drifted through the air, "It's gotten s-so much c-colder..." He said above his chattering teeth,

Raven tightened the arm that was wound around his in a small, affectionate gesture, "You'll be fine, I'm sure."

"Wh-what if I die of frostbite!?"

The empath rolled her eyes, "That's highly unlikely, Gar."

"You don't know that!"

"Yes, I do, because my IQ is higher than 40."

Beast Boy turned and narrowed his eyes at her, only to be met with a smirk.

Cyborg sniggered from beside them and pulled Bumblebee closer to his own side, "You're not too cold, are ya Bee?"

She smiled gently, "I'm fine, Sparky. What time does this thing start, d'you know?"

Lifting his arm, he glanced at his console pad to check the time, "Looks like it should be starting in about 10 minutes." He paused, "Why? Somewhere else to be?"

"'Course not; I wanna hit up the pizza place before we head back."

Grinning, Cyborg pressed his lips to her forehead, "That's why you're my girl, Bee."

She playfully smacked his chest but let a big smile slip across her face.

As the group neared the front of the horde of people, Robin could practically feel the buzzing radiating from his girlfriend who was still quietly floating beside him.

He tugged her down a little and wrapped his arms around her waist, keeping her close, "You okay?"

She blinked, "Mhm. Please, are you also well?"

He chuckled, "I'm fine... it's just, you seem quiet, is all." He took a breath, "I know you normally love this-"

Starfire gifted him with a twinkle of a laugh, pressing her palms against his shoulders to look at his face, "Oh, Robin, I am merely excited. I am attempting to do the calming of myself. On the inside, I believe I am shaking with anticipation."

Robin smirked, "I read in the paper a couple of weeks ago that they've added a bunch of new lights."

Her eyes sparkled, "Truly?"

Nodding, he pecked her cheek, his eyes wandering over her form and inwardly shivering at her lack of clothing.

He wasn't the only one to notice that.

"Jheez, Star... you're making me feel cold just by looking at you." Beast Boy complained, rubbing his upper arms.

Starfire furrowed her eyebrows, "I am... sorry?"

Sensing the confusion in her voice, Robin elaborated, "He means because you're not wearing a lot of clothing. It makes him feel cold over how underdressed you are."

"Oh. I do not need the layers as you all require. Tamaranians are most resilient with ranged temperatures on account of the vastness of Space and other planets being both fiercely cold and extremely hot."

Robin tapped his fingertips against her hip, "You're lucky. You don't have to wrap yourself up like we do."

She smiled, "Perhaps not although, I do enjoy wearing the winter clothing on occasion even though it is unnecessary. I find some of the garments most pretty."

The masked leader smirked and turned his head towards the stage where Jump City's mayor stood. The crowds began to murmur and he realised that the event was starting.

Starfire sucked in an excited gasp, swivelling in Robin's arms to intently stare at the mayor as he rambled his version of a speech.

Robin felt Starfire breathe out in tranquillity, utterly in love with the awaited spectacle.

It was the much awaited "Christmas Lights switch on" within the main city. Lots and lots of civilians brought themselves out of their homes to stand in the cold and become entranced by the lit up buildings and streets.

There were a number of stalls lining the main street where most were currently crowded around the stage. The stalls sold a variety of things; food, toys, music, clothing, candy, ornaments. Anything you really wanted around the holidays could be found right here.

As the mayor trailed off and lifted his hands in preparation of pressing the button, Starfire began floating again, the unbridled joy getting the best of her.

With deliberate slowness, the mayor slammed his palm down against the shiny red button.

The city was instantly transformed.

And it was simply  _magical._

Giant, netted fairy lights that flashed all different colours were draped across store roofs and some windows. In other windows, sprayed snow and glittery characters such as Santa and Rudolph and Frosty the snowman filled the space, glimmering as light reflected and bounced.

Warm white string lights were woven through the trees and wrapped around branches, creating a soft and peaceful glow over the frosted sidewalks.

A huge Christmas tree that was expertly decorated with bows and silver and white tinsel lit up atop of the pizza place where chairs and tables were usually placed during the summer time.

Silver and gold reindeers stood atop of balconies and roofs, as if taking the mantle of the city protectors and watchers during the Christmas season.

And what was possibly the best section of the lights were hanging right above their heads. Lines and lines of golden Christmas lights were draped over their heads, creating a somewhat sky of lights.

Starfire gazed up, her hands clasped over her chest. Robin was impressed; the lights seemed to get better and better, every single year. He glanced sideways at his Princess who let go of a sigh.

"Oh... it is glorious. The bright lights are so very breath-taking." She breathed, resting against Robin in the moment.

Robin warmly smiled at her, nuzzled her cheek before gently pressing his lips against her soft skin.

"It really is... but I can think of something more breath-taking, y'know." He whispered,

Starfire blinked before turning to him with a timid smirk. Giggling, she wrapped her arms around his neck and crushed her lips against his, warmth spreading between them.

Who needed a winter coat when you have a heat radiating girlfriend?


	11. Day 11 - Snow

**Day 11 - Snow**

He grabbed the edges of the covers and tugged them around his body a little more, trying to retain as much heat as possible.

Half awake, he was somewhat aware that his love was shifting and shuffling in the bed beside him.

Robin grumbled tiredly and threw an arm over her waist in an attempt to settle her, not knowing why she seemed quite so fidgety.

The movement initially worked before he heard her inhale sharply and bolt upright. She zipped out from beneath his arm and left the warmth of their sheets.

"Star?" Robin croaked into the pillow, but he was pretty sure it actually sounded more like he was emitting a whale noise.

He squeezed his closed eyes a little tighter before peeking one open ever so slightly.

Starfire was glued to the window pane, her palms pressed against the cool glass and the tip of her nose brushing against it too.

At first, his response was to close his eyes again and hope that she just came back to bed and slept but then the more logical side of his brain reminded him that this was  _Starfire_  and whatever it was she was intently staring at was obviously more interesting than sleep.

Sighing, Robin decided to let her be herself and to just let her stay stuck at the window pane. He rolled onto his back and snuggled against his pillow, willing himself to go back to sleep.

He was succeeding.

To begin with, anyway.

There was a quiet but highly excitable squeal that came from none other than the Princess herself. She darted through the air and practically tackled Robin beneath the sheets.

"Robin!" She whispered,

He offered her an exhausted groan.

"Robin! You must wake!" Starfire hushed, stroking his face and dropping small kisses all over his skin.

"Mm... what is it, Star?" He sighed, blinking open his eyes to glance at the clock which flashed  ** _2am_** at him, almost in a mocking manner.

Robin turned his head to look back at Starfire, only to find her features lit up like a young child. He gently touched her waist, half noting how gorgeous she looked in her silk, baby doll negligee which happened to be a perfect shade of white to compliment her features.

He reached up for her cheek and raised an eyebrow, "What's up? Why are you-"

"It is snowing!" She exclaimed, lightly clapping her hands.

The boy wonder exhaled and found a smile working its way onto his face.

 _Of course_ , it was snowing.

He often forgot how exhilarated she could get over things such as fresh snow falling from the sky. Not that he was complaining; he loved that about her. She reinforced childlike wonder into things that they had seemingly grown out of due to heroic duties and simply growing older.

Robin pushed himself up onto his hands, leaning his weight on them. He yawned and rubbed his eyes as Starfire bounced on the mattress just before him.

"Oh! You must look! It is so glorious. If you do the catching of it in the moonlight, the snowflakes sparkle!" Starfire told him, clasping her hands together.

Not one to deny her of anything, he threw back the sheets and stood up, allowing her to take his hand and haul him over to the window to watch.

"Snowfall" was a bit of an understatement. It was heavy and definitely thick enough to leave a lasting impression that they would have a considerable blanket of snow covering Jump City by morning.

"Whoa... strange to think it's coming down this quickly and there wasn't even a sign of it when we fell asleep..." Robin murmured, acutely aware Starfire was nodding in agreement.

She sighed, "Is it not beautiful? I truly wish the snow fell back on Tamaran. It would look simply breath-taking covering the royal gardens."

Robin quirked a small smile before he found himself shivering. Granted, he was only wearing his boxers.

Starfire furrowed her eyebrows and reached out a hand to touch his cheek, her warmth calling to him like a siren which inevitably led him to nuzzle her palm.

"You are cold, my love?"

"A little chilly."

Not one to let a loved one remain as such, Starfire shuffled closer and threw her arms around his neck, burying her face against his shoulder.

"God, you're like a furnace..." He gasped, the instant heat igniting his senses.

Starfire giggled and kissed his jaw before playfully nibbling his earlobe.

"Please, you are beginning to feel warmer, yes?"

"Mm... I might need a  _little_ bit more..."

"What if you..." Starfire trailed off as she let her hands slide down over his back, coming around to grasp his wrists. She slowly placed them on the outside of her thighs before pushing them up and under her nightwear.

A smirk formed across his lips before he sighed in a blissful haze.

" _Oh yeah_... so much better."

Starfire grinned as his fingers pressed into the bare skin of her waist, beneath the material.

"I am so very glad that I could oblige you."

Robin chuckled before leaving a trail of kisses down the length of her neck, "Come back to bed, Star..." He whispered in a husky voice.

There was hesitation on her part before she lifted her head, "May we go out into the snow?"

Gently taking her chin with his fingers, he turned her head to look at him, "I'm all for you getting excited over the snow but be a good girl and keep your excitement til morning, okay?"

Starfire pouted at him.

"Nuh-uh. No. The pout isn't going to work on me  _this_ time."

"The pretty of pleases?"

He brushed some of her hair away from her face and cupped her cheek, "I'll tell you what, you get back into bed with me and snuggle for tonight and then first thing in the morning, we'll go out in the snow. You can jump on me and drag me out of bed, even. Alright?"

Starfire gazed at him, her piercing green eyes practically hypnotizing him. A smirk slowly began to take over her features,

"You promise?"

He kissed the tip of her nose, "I promise."

With that, he gently hooked their pinky fingers together, as a gesture she knew meant to reinforce his words. Beaming, Starfire nodded and lifted into the air, roping Robin into pulling her along.

Together, they settled back beneath the sheets. Robin wound an arm around her, his fingers stroking at her back whilst Starfire slung a leg over his hip, effectively pulling his body closer to hers.

Peaceful silence started to fill the air until Starfire's quiet voice broke through it.

"I hope you are aware that I intend to indeed do the dragging you out of bed tomorrow, Robin."

He grinned, his eyes remaining closed, "I don't doubt that, Star." He yawned, "Not one bit."


	12. Day 12 - Decorations

**Day 12 - Decorations**

_Purr. Purr. Purr._

Raven's legs were always his favourite place to reside when he was in cat form. Maybe it was because they were bare and smooth. Maybe it was because she was his girlfriend and the closeness was intoxicating.

 _Maybe_ it was because she always seemed to inadvertently tease him with how she smelt of fresh rain with a hint of catnip. He couldn't help but wonder at that.

Beast Boy wriggled and stretched his limbs which prompted Raven to give him a tiny stroke behind his ears, something that in turn, caused a rumble that reverberated through his small, furry chest.

Ah, this was bliss. This was the life. This was-

"Hey ya'll! Guess what today is!" Cyborg hollered as he came lumbering into the common room.

_Interrupted._

With an irked meow, Beast Boy peeked open an eye. He slowly sat up and flicked his tail along Raven's hip, signalling that he felt disturbed.

Smirking, Raven gave him a scratch upon his head before she turned towards Cyborg along with Robin and Starfire who were sharing pancakes in the kitchen.

"Please, what day  _is_  today, Cyborg?" Starfire asked, eyeing the big box in his arms carefully.

With a broad grin, the cybernetic teen spun the cardboard box within his hands so that they could see the front labelled, "Christmas decorations".

Beast Boy instantly perked up and morphed back into his human form.

"Duuude! Alright! It's finally time for decorations!" He chirped, jumping over the back of the sofa.

Starfire's eyes sparkled before she too, began to float off of her chair and over to her team mates.

Cyborg dumped the box of ornaments down, allowing Beast Boy to start searching through them whilst he dragged more boxes into the common room.

As soon as the resident Princess witnessed the box labelled, "Tinsel" she inhaled sharply, and dove straight on into the box.

Robin jerked, taking a few steps over to the box his girlfriend had just flown into. He halted as she reappeared, green and silver tinsel wrapped around her neck and shoulders.

"Oh! I am full of the joy! The decorations are one of my most favourite parts of the Christmas holiday!" Starfire commented, lifting out of the box with a piece of golden tinsel wrapped around her ankle.

She dropped down back beside Robin who had a disbelieving smile on his face, "You've got a bit of tinsel... just... everywhere."

Starfire giggled, taking the silver string of tinsel from around her own shoulders and draping it around Robin's instead.

Cyborg clapped his hands together as he finished bringing forth the number of boxes full of all kinds of Christmassy decorations.

"Alright, guys. Rob, today I'm overthrowin' ya as leader."

Robin shrugged and sipped some of his coffee, "Fine by me. Lead on, Cy."

With a grin, Cyborg pointed at Raven and Beast Boy, "Raven. I want you to put up the ceiling decorations that hang up in here considering you'll do it the fastest."

Raven rolled her eyes but headed for the shiny, 3D spinning and creased decorations.

"B, I want you to stick the paper snowflakes to the window as well as spraying the fake snow around the edges,"

Beast Boy saluted his best friend, "Aye aye!" He confirmed, taking the big spray bottles from Cyborg.

Turning to the other couple in the room, Cyborg smiled as Starfire straightened up a little.

"Star, I need you to hang up the lights around the tower, a'ight?"

Starfire scooped up the thick, outside rope lights in her arms.

"I shall not fail!" She told him,

Cyborg winked at her before turning to Robin who put his mug of coffee down and crossed his arms over his chest with an expectant facial expression.

"Rob, you're on tree decorating duty. Make our green friend shine up like a new penny."

Robin nodded and gently began untangling the tinsel from Starfire who merely stood still whilst he loosened it from her limbs.

Soon enough, they were all busy with their assigned tasks. The atmosphere was light and fun with an assortment of Christmas songs, jubilantly playing in the background.

When the decorations went up, it was a big symbol for them that Christmas had started. Something about having sparkly tinsel around the tree or fairy lights draped from one edge of the ceiling to the other was simply enchanting around this time of year, especially with the light snow falling just outside of the windows.

Beast Boy grinned and happily waved to Starfire as she soared back and forth, around the tower until she had the rope lights pinned to the angles and edges of the tower.

Slowly but surely, their home became the pinnacle of festiveness. Lights were draped from edge to edge of the ceiling with white and blue sparkly hanging shapes dotted in the empty spaces.

The walls had bits of holly and Christmas bell decorations pinned to them with Starfire's handmade "Titan" paper chain on one wall whilst Robin's snowflake paper chain was hung on the other.

With the windows owning a snow aesthetic, what with paper snowflakes stuck to it and fake snow sprayed around the edges, it gave the area a very wintery appearance indeed.

There was ribbon wrapped around the counter edges of the kitchen with Christmas themed ornaments and items atop of the surface.

Lastly stood the tree, which was all but finished aside from one last piece. Robin stood before it, hands on hips as he surveyed the tree.

Starfire appeared beside him and quietly gasped, "Oh, Robin... it looks most beautiful."

He flashed her a smirk, "Thanks. There's one part missing though."

She raised an eyebrow at him, only to be rewarded with her answer. Robin lifted the star up to her and she beamed at him.

"Seems only fitting that you put the star on top,  _Star_." Cyborg announced from behind them.

Giggling, Starfire took the glittering star and floated up to the very top, carefully putting the last yet best ornament in place.

As she lowered herself back to the ground, Beast Boy and Raven wandered over together, both glancing around the room.

Cyborg brushed his hands together and grinned,

" _Perfect_."


	13. Day 13 - Mistletoe

**Day 13 - Mistletoe**

Raven wandered away from the decorated tree first, soon followed by Beast Boy as they both took up refuge on the couch once more.

As they settled, Beast Boy proceeded to morph back into a kitten. He crouched and prepared to jump up until Raven gave him a questioning look.

Sheepish, Beast Boy simply tilted his head and gave her a soft meow, asking for permission in his own unique way.

She narrowed her eyes for a brief moment before shifting them back towards the page of her book. Raven then slowly patted the empty space beside her.

With an excited meow, Beast Boy leapt up, nuzzling his tiny face against her stomach. He gently rested his paws on the top of her thigh and purred as her fingers found his ears again.

Cyborg sighed in content over the newly decorated tower before he turned and began to walk away, whistling a cheerful tune.

"Ah. Cyborg." Robin's voice stopped him,

He meekly turned around to find said leader with his hands on his hips and staring at him with a raised eyebrow, Starfire floating passively beside him.

"Yeeeah?" Cyborg answered, a little concerned.

Folding his arms over his chest, Robin's brow rose a little higher, "Aren't you forgetting something?"

Cyborg glanced back and forth before looking over to Starfire who merely giggled at his confusion.

"Um... no?"

"You dragged all the boxes out.  _You_  put them away."

Jaw falling open, Cyborg's expression was rather comical, "Aw,  _what_!?"

"C'mon, Cyborg. We don't need boxes clogging up the common room."

"Ugh, I don't wanna."

"What are you? 2 years old?" Robin sighed, "The sooner you start, the quicker you'll finish."

Cyborg huffed before giving into a long suffering sigh, "Fiiine."

As he stomped off, Robin shook his head and turned to Starfire, who was looking at Cyborg with a sympathetic expression.

"Don't." Robin told her,

She jerked a little, "Do not do what?"

"I can see it. You feel bad that Cyborg has to clean up by himself and you want to help him."

Starfire blinked at him and gently threaded her fingers through his, "Robin..."

He groaned, " _Star_..."

She smiled softly, "He is our friend and there are a lot of boxes and much excess material over the floor. I am certain he would appreciate the help."

"Or he'd milk it and do less work."

The Princess furrowed her eyebrows, "... There is no cow to-"

"It's slang. It means to take advantage of a situation kinda thing."

"I see." She paused and ran her fingers over the "R" of his chest, " _Please_?"

Robin narrowed his eyes at her before ultimately exhaling, "Fine. But, not too much. He needs to know to clean up after he makes a mess."

Starfire beamed and dragged her boyfriend over to a grumpy Cyborg.

"Man, I'm cleaning, okay!?" He mumbled,

"Please, we wish to assist you in the cleaning process, Cyborg."

"Huh?"

Starfire nodded at him. Cyborg moved to smirk and taunt Robin but Starfire stepped in before he could, her index finger held up,

"I believe you should not do the teasing or we will immediately retract the offer."

It was Robin's turn to smirk whilst Cyborg looked sheepish, "Well... thanks. I could always use the help."

Starfire smiled and floated over to the box of baubles which had a few broken ones inside. Shrugging, she decided to just throw them away.

Humming, Cyborg collected up a couple of the empty boxes to store in the closet until Christmas was over and they'd need to take the decorations down again.

Robin scooped up a few decorations that were not chosen to be put up this year. They always had a few doubles and extras of decorations hanging around just in case some broke or got lost during its storage time.

As he grabbed a few light up ornaments, he raised an eyebrow at a decoration that was abandoned at the bottom of a box.

He looked up and watched Cyborg wander out the door towards the closet. Glancing back down at the decoration, a smirk broke out onto his face.

Robin picked it up and slyly made his way over to his love who was still brushing things into the trash.

As he neared closer, he touched the small of her back, causing her to smile warmly and look at him,

"Robin?"

"So, I think we forgot something a little important in the decoration department."

Starfire looked stricken, "Oh! We must make use of the decoration immediately!"

Robin shrugged and grinned, "I couldn't agree more."

Lifting the decoration high from behind his back, he gripped Starfire's waist and pulled her closer. He felt her chest press against his and a warmth settled in his belly as he crushed his lips against hers.

Starfire squeaked in surprise but he soon felt a smile shaping from her as she started to respond. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and allowed one hand to wander. Her fingers found their way into Robin's dark, soft hair and tethered them together a little more.

Sensing the green light, Robin ran his tongue along Starfire's bottom lip, silently asking permission for entrance. Granting this, Starfire opened her mouth and let him thrust his tongue inside her mouth.

Fire ignited up her spine and her senses tingled as his fingers roamed her soft skin.

A clearing of a throat is what inevitably broke them apart.

They both blushed and sheepishly looked over at Raven who was eyeing them from the sofa, "Keep it clean, you two. We have to eat in there."

Robin took a small step back from Starfire, his hand remaining against her hip.

Starfire shook her head and touched her lips, "I do not understand..."

Grinning, Robin tilted his head upwards so she would look at what he was holding.

She giggled, "Ah... the mistletoe."

He smirked, "And we  _both_  know the tradition that goes with it."

Starfire watched him as he leaned close again, his intent pretty clear but they were again interrupted,

"I do  _not_  want that thing hung up if we should all be expecting kisses like that, Rob." Cyborg admonished, looking utterly scarred from the common room doors.


	14. Day 14 - Snowman

**Day 14 - Snowman**

The breeze was bitter as it brushed his cheek and he couldn't help but shudder at the feeling. Robin shook a little as he tried to get the heat circulating with the aid of his winter jacket.

He watched Starfire as she flew just above the ground, rolling snow in an attempt to make a large snow ball in an effort to complete her wintery creation of the day.

Robin cracked a small smile.

She had agreed to wear a few more layers today, even though she had constantly reassured him that she would be fine.

Whilst he knew, deep down, that due to her alien physiology, she was able to resist low temperatures as well as high ones, concern still coursed through him.

Starfire was wearing a big purple jacket with a cream bobble hat and a matching scarf, draped around her neck. He smirked at the rest of her attire. She had opted to wear a pair of  _his_  grey sweats and some boots she had acquired the previous winter.

Robin suddenly blinked as she appeared before him, rousing him from his admiring of her appearance.

"Robin?" She asked, tilting her head,

He shook his head, "Uh... sorry... yeah, Star?"

Smiling, she turned and presented the practically perfect snowball upon the snow covered ground. It was like she had gone in and perfected it to be smooth and symmetrically accurate too.

"Please, this is a suitable ball of snow for our man of snow?" She wondered, hands clasping behind her back.

He chuckled, "Suitable? You couldn't have made it more perfect, Star. It'll really help in the sturdiness of the snowman. Good work."

Starfire blushed and ducked her head, "I thank you. Now, what must we do next?"

"Next, we roll another ball, slightly smaller than this one. You get started on that and I'll start rolling the head, okay?"

She gave him an affirmative nod and set to work on her given task. Robin smiled softly before he glanced around the base of the tower where their snow day fun was occurring.

Finding a patch that seemed to have deeper snow than any other part, he started rolling a smaller snowball. He jerked back as Beastboy sprinted past him in the form of a Siberian husky, kicking up spatters of snow with his paws.

Robin rubbed his face, removing the snow he had just been dealt, "Beast Boy! Watch it!" He grumbled,

Tongue hanging from his mouth, Beast Boy turned and shook his body, simply getting the drops of melted snow from his fur on his leader too.

Narrowing his eyes at the changeling, Robin smirked, "Don't make me find a dog whistle."

Beast Boy froze before lowering his head a little and giving Robin a soft whine, one he usually signalled as an apology.

Sidling up beside her boyfriend, Raven gave his fur a gentle stroke, "What are you doing now, Gar?" She sighed,

He perked right up again, turning his head and giving her gloved hand a lick. Raven had a look of mild disgust but she dealt.

She followed him as he ran over to Cyborg who was building what looked to be a snow igloo or fort.

Tilting his head, Beast Boy morphed back into his human form,

"You just  _have_  to one up everyone else huh, Cy?" He snorted, crossing his arms over his chest,

Cyborg looked over his shoulder and grinned, "Well,  _duh_. Gotta take a break soon though."

Raven raised an eyebrow, "Too cold?"

"Kinda. The cold isn't an issue but the snow melts pretty quickly and it can mess up my circuits. Y'know; water doesn't always sit that well with me."

The couple nodded and Beast Boy took the moment to spin around and face Raven with what could only be described as a cheesy grin.

"What?" She wondered, eyes narrowing,

"How do you know I was gonna say anything?"

"Because you're  _you_. And because you seem tickled pink with barely contained glee."

He laughed, "I want to build a snowman, Rae."

"Then build one."

He pouted, "Don't you wanna build it with me?"

"Not really. I don't like snow at the best of times. It gets mushy and wet and gross."

He wriggled his eyebrows, "Not if we use your powers. And, we'll be done in half the time."

She raised her own eyebrow, "So, it's not me that you want, it's just my powers."

Beast Boy playfully rolled his eyes, "Oh yeah, ya caught me. No, I still want you to build one with me." He took her hand, making her blush a little, "It's fun."

Raven sighed, "Oh no, not  _fun_."

Grinning at her sarcasm, he tugged on her hand and they too began on a snowman.

Starfire smiled as she watched her two friends start on a snowman of their own. She suddenly felt pressure against the small of her back.

Turning her head, she noted Robin smirking at her, "About ready to put the snowman together?"

"Completely."

He held up a box that consisted of a black scarf, pebbles, a top hat, sticks and a carrot nose.

"Good because otherwise, I might just have to decorate our snowman by myself."

Starfire mock gasped, "You would  _not_."

He smirked and playfully shrugged as he stepped back a couple paces, silently challenging her as he turned and jogged back to their in-progress snowman.

Giggling, Starfire soon followed after and gave chase.


	15. Day 15 - Cookies

**Day 15 - Cookies**

Raven turned and lifted the necessary ingredients that they needed out of the cupboard just above their heads. She set them down and threw a glance in Starfire's direction.

Said Princess was rummaging around in the lower cupboards, locating paper towels, a cooling tray and a number of bowls. Starfire was humming to herself but must have felt a pair of dark eyes on her as she tilted her head and beamed at Raven.

Now, Starfire was a smiley person but this was a well concealed smirk that she was portraying this evening.

A  _triumphant_  smirk, if you will.

The alien had managed to wear down her best friend all afternoon until she agreed to bake Christmas cookies with herself and Cyborg, who was currently whistling and washing up the equipment they had used to mix them.

Raven sighed and went back to checking the ingredients off. Inwardly, she was quite glad that Starfire had pursued her. It was nice to get out of her room around this time of year and spend some quality time with two members of the team she considered like her siblings.

She looked over at the windows and frowned, seeing the blizzard of snow that was swirling through the air.

"I hope Robin and Beast Boy are the okay, out on patrol..." Starfire said from beside her, voicing Raven's own thoughts.

Cyborg threw an arm around each of them, "C'mon, ladies. You know them two can handle a little snow storm."

Raven nodded whilst Starfire smiled slightly, "Yes... however, I  _do_ wish it would do the easing up, even just a tiny bit."

Biting her lip, Raven added, "And they were supposed to be back half an hour ago..."

He gave them a brotherly squeeze, "They'll be fine, I'm sure. Now, let's stop focusing on the boy blunder and grass stain. We got some cookies to decorate."

Starfire spun and clapped her hands, suddenly finding herself excited.

The two girls began mixing the icing in bowls. Starfire added green to hers whilst Raven added red to her bowl, creating multi-coloured choices in sweet icing.

Inhaling a deep breath, Raven found herself a little lightheaded. The intoxicating scent of cookies baking lingered in the air and was simply mouth-watering. The sugar and spice of cinnamon intertwined with the fragrance of caramel and vanilla wafted around the room.

It was  _heavenly_.

The ding of the oven is what dragged Raven out of her hazy, scent induced trance.

Cyborg flashed them a grin and put his oven mitts on, opening the door of the oven and pulling the 2 trays of Christmas shaped cookies out.

A rush of warmth emitted from the oven and Raven found herself smiling. If ever there was a definition of  _cosy_ , this was pretty damn close.

Gently setting the cookies down on the counter, Cyborg smirked at the girls, "Now, we gotta wait a minute for them to cool. We got everything?"

His sisters both nodded.

"Frosting?"

"Check."

"Icing?"

"Check."

"Edible glitter?"

"Check."

"Sugar?"

"Check."

"Sprinkles?"

Raven groaned, "Yes. We have practically the entire kitchen cupboard out here."

Cyborg dismissively waved a hand at her and side-stepped to the stereo which sat in the corner. After pressing a few buttons, a jolly Christmas song began to filter through.

Rolling her eyes, Raven filled some of the piping bags with the fresh icing, ready to use. Cyborg began to hum as he took a couple of shaped cookies and started decorating a reindeer on a few whilst icing Santa hats on a couple others.

Starfire smiled and took the cue from Cyborg and quietly started humming at his side as she too grabbed a piping bag and started decorating a few of the delicious cookies. She, of course, took most of the star shaped cookies and a few candy cane shaped ones too.

Raven shifted her eyes between Cyborg and Starfire. If she didn't know any better, she'd say the two of them were getting louder in an attempt to entice her into joining them in the melody.

Pushing the idea to the back of her mind, she started squirting frosting around the edges of the donut looking cookies they had baked in order to design wreath styled cookies. Once they looked green and bushy; as much as a cookie could look with icing, she carefully dropped the little tiny silver balls around on them.

" _And since we've no place to go, let it snow! Let it snow! Let it snow!_ " Cyborg and Starfire simultaneously belted out, making Raven almost drop the frosting.

She raised an eyebrow as the two troublemakers shuffled closer to her so that their shoulders were brushing against one another's, as the singing continued,

" _It doesn't show signs of stopping..._ " Cyborg sang, a grin on his face,

" _And I've bought some corn for popping..._ " Starfire continued, barely containing her giggles,

" _The lights are turned way down low, let it snow! Let it snow! Let it snow._ "

Raven sighed as they looked to her for involvement.

Starfire smiled at her, "Raven, sing with us."

The empath almost snorted, "I don't sing."

"You do. I have heard you sing. You are quite good."

Raven blushed and raised an eyebrow, "When have you heard me sing?"

"You do it occasionally when we meditate or when I have passed your room and you are singing in the shower."

The red of her cheeks deepened.

Starfire nudged her gently, " _When we finally kiss goodnight..._ "

Cyborg eyed her expectantly, " _How I'll hate going out in the storm!_ "

Raven sighed and timidly tried it out, " _B-But if you'll really... hold me tight..."_

Smooshing their cheeks against Raven's, the three of them sang, " _All the way home, I'll be warm!_ "

Allowing herself to let go a little more, Raven began to jubilantly join in with her friends' singing.

" _The fire is slowly dying, and, my dear, we're still goodbying.._ "

Starfire and Cyborg happily trailed off and let Raven take the lead,

" _But as long as you love me so, let it snow! Let it snow! Let it-"_ Raven sang loudly and turned around with her freshly prepared cookies.

She stopped dead in her tracks and jumped, seeing the two smirking guys standing before her that were all too familiar.

"-snow." She deadpanned, her cheeks instantly flaming and her eyes widening.

Embarrassment filled every fibre that was Raven as Beast Boy and Robin continued to grin at her.

"No, really, Rae. Don't stop on our account." Beast Boy chuckled,

At the sound of the changeling's voice, Cyborg and Starfire turned around and the Princess inhaled happily.

She zipped across to Robin, throwing her arms around his neck and nuzzling her face against his cheek, "You are home!" She whispered, relief flooding through her,

Robin wrapped an arm around Starfire's waist, giving her a squeeze and a kiss against her forehead, "Of course we're home. Sorry we're a little late. The snow kept us busy."

Starfire reared her head back and beamed at him, "It is the okay. You are home safely and  _that_  is what matters." She paused and took his hand, leading him over to the kitchen, "Cyborg, Raven and I have baked the Christmas cookies."

He smiled as she lifted one up for him to taste. He took a bite and nodded slowly, "Wow. They're really good and they look awesome."

Smiling brightly, Starfire rested her head on his shoulder.

Raven swallowed the gigantic lump in her throat that had formed due to her self-consciousness. Beast Boy smirked and walked around the side of the counter, bringing an arm around her in an affectionate gesture.

"Don't. Say. A. Word." She growled, bowing her head to try and hide as she redistributed the cookies onto a plate.

She felt a tender kiss against her cheek and the blush hit her again like a truck.

Raven blinked and jerked back to look at Beast Boy who was smiling softly,

"Don't be so embarrassed." He reassured, taking a bite of a Santa hat cookie, "You have an amazing voice and it's nice to see you relax, Rae."

Staring at him for a long moment, she smirked and stole his cookie from him, taking a bite of her own whilst Beast Boy simply laughed.


	16. Day 16 - Snowball

**Day 16 - Snowball**

The thin, winter air was so clean and refreshing. Inhaling deeply, Starfire found herself sighing in content over just how tranquil it was to sit and enjoy the bitter air.

Whilst her friends tried to stay away from the cold wherever they could, she embraced it as it barely touched her, even if it ended up reaching sub-zero levels.

She jumped a little as she felt someone kiss the top of her head. Giggling, she lifted her head to look up at her boyfriend who soon joined her in sitting on the edge of the tower.

"Hey Star," Robin greeted, gently taking her hand in his.

"Greetings, my love." She replied, closing her eyes to enjoy the gentle breeze as it passed by.

"What're you up to?"

"I am simply enjoying the weather."

He watched her for a moment before chuckling, "God, I wish I could experience the temperature resilience that you can."

Starfire peeked an eye open at him and smiled, "It is a most helpful ability to possess."

Robin grinned, "I bet it is."

"Please, you also came outside to enjoy the weather?"

"Not exactly."

She turned her head towards him, eyebrow raised.

"I came out to see you." He admitted, shrugging in a blasé manner.

Her smile became radiant and he could tell from the twinkle in her eyes that she highly appreciated him thinking of her.

"You are very sweet to come and do the checking on me,  _Richard_." She whispered, leaning towards him.

Robin felt his heartbeat increase at the sound of his real name falling from her lips. It always sounded  _glorious_.

"That  _is_  what good boyfriends do... so I've heard." He returned, leaning closer himself.

Starfire giggled and found immediate interest in his lips although; she became acutely aware of something out of the corner of her eye.

With a surprised yelp, Robin jerked forward causing her to flinch back. The boy wonder reached a hand up to his hair where he found clumps of snow. He suddenly shivered as he shook the snow from his dark locks.

The Princess blinked before she broke into giggles, only just about smothering them as she lifted her fingers to her lips.

Robin turned his head towards the other side of the roof with a scowl, where he could hear quiet yet distinct sniggering.

Cyborg apparently could no longer hold himself back and burst out laughing a full on belly laugh. Beast Boy sensed that their cover was well and truly blown and happily joined in.

"Aw maaan, you shoulda seen your face!" Cyborg panted,

"Yeah! You were all like 'whoa, what the nuts!'" Beast Boy huffed, wiping a tear from his eye.

Robin sighed and felt a warm hand gently touch his cheek, gaining his attention. Starfire looked back at him with a small, sympathetic smile and rubbed her thumb against his cold skin.

"You are okay, my love?" She asked, furrowing her eyebrows in concern,

"Yeah... stupid Cyborg and Beast Boy..." He grumbled whilst the two hyenas were still howling with laughter,

Starfire's expression became mischievous, "I am  _certain_ you shall think of a way to return the favour..."

Noting the tone of his girlfriend's voice, Robin found himself smirking as he conceived an idea.

Leaning closer to his Princess, he whispered something to her which made her grin. Beast Boy and Cyborg suddenly calmed down, finding themselves a little scared.

"H-Hey... what're you saying?" Beast Boy called, taking a step back as if it would help him.

Robin spared him a single glance before nodding at Starfire who immediately darted up from the edge of the roof whilst Robin leapt and rolled away.

"No! Wait-" Cyborg was cut off as he was smacked in the face with a snowball which came from Starfire's direction.

Beast Boy's eyes widened as he found Robin had practically disappeared.

"Cy! It's a counterattack! Ruuun!" The changeling cried, suddenly sprinting in circles.

Cyborg dove and stayed low, raising an eyebrow at his best friend, "What  _are_  you doing!?"

"If I'm moving, it makes it harder for them to hit-"

He was cut off as two snowballs belted Beast Boy; one in the face and one in the stomach. With a wounded grunt, he fell onto his back whilst Robin crouched at the corner edge of the tower, smirking.

"B! Get up! This is war, yo'!" Cyborg admonished, trying to form as many snowballs as he could.

"Indeed, Cyborg. It is the war in which you cannot possibly hope to win." Starfire stated, floating in the air with a snowball in each hand.

Beast Boy bolted upright and glanced over at Starfire, "That sounded like a challenge, Star."

"Then I urge you to do the bringing of it, friend." Starfire told him, with a tiny smirk that matched Robin's.

An all out brawl broke out.

Snowballs were launched through the air, left and right. The teens got multiple hits in their stomachs, faces, shoulders, legs; everywhere.

Beast Boy half feared that he'd be waking up with bruises. Starfire packed a powerful throw.

In the midst of fun, no one really knew who let the last snowball fly just as the roof door opened.

It was too late.

The game had changed.

It was all about survival now.

The Titans stared in horror as the stray snowball hit Raven point blank in the face, causing her to stumble back ever so slightly.

None of them dared to breathe or move or even so much as twitch.

Raising her eyebrow, Raven dragged a hand down her face to get rid of the remnants of snow and her eyes slowly narrowed.

Of course, absolute panic spread like wildfire when Raven let that oh-so familiar smirk that made you shake in fear, spread across her face.

With a wave of her hand, multiple snowballs were encased in black magic, giving the others a head start to scatter whilst they still had time.

Now Beast Boy  _knew_  they were going to wake up with bruises.


	17. Day 17 - Flying

**Day 17 - Flying**

Humming as she made her way up the stairs, she threw open the door to the roof as she fixed a purple scarf around her throat.

Starfire wandered across the roof, tugging on some violet gloves before pulling on a bobble hat of a similar colour. She smiled to herself. Of course,  _she_  knew that she really, truly did not need them but Robin liked to worry if she was heading out in this kind of weather.

And she loved to please her boyfriend.

It was glacial weather and it had started to snow about an hour ago but that wasn't about to stop the Princess from doing what she wanted.

Suddenly, she heard the soft click of the door, swiftly followed by padded footsteps against the snow covered ground, making a deliciously wintery crunch sound.

Turning her head, Starfire smiled and her heart warmed as she watched Robin with his gloved hands thrust into the pockets of his puffy, red jacket as he made his way over to her.

"So, where are you going?" Robin asked,

"I am simply venturing out for a night time flight." Starfire responded, tugging at the edges of her hat to make it more secure on her head.

"Oh?"

"Mhm, I wish to look closer at the decorated houses within the city."

Robin nodded slowly. Peering over at him, Starfire smiled warmly and moved to stand before him. She took both of his hands in her own and leaned forward.

She captured his lips in a tender kiss; one that reminded him she would be fine. The snow would not harm her and she wouldn't be gone for too long.

Squeezing her hands and moving his lips to increase the pleasure gleaned from their kiss, Robin found the warmth of her lips was filling his whole body and he even felt a little flush.

Starfire pulled away but rested her forehead against his, gazing at him and basking in his affection,

"I shall return home shortly." She whispered,

As she released his hands and took a step towards the edge of the tower, Robin found himself feeling self-conscious.

"Uh... hey... Star?" He muttered quietly,

She smiled expectantly, "Yes, Robin?"

He rubbed his arm a little, "Well, uh... I was just wondering if maybe you'd like some company?"

Starfire turned to face him and raised her eyebrows in surprise, "You... would like to accompany me on my flight?"

Robin flashed her a small smile, "If that's okay?" He paused, "You know I like going out on flights with you."

Blushing, Starfire ducked her head, "Indeed, I do... of course it is okay Robin. I would love for you to join me."

He nodded, "Let's go then."

Holding out her hands to him, he gripped her wrists as she lifted off of the ground and into the chilly air.

"You will tell me if you become too cold, yes?" She called down to him as she began a leisurely pace through the sky.

"I'm sure you'll realise it before I do." He answered, knowing she had a knack for doing just that. Her concern usually led her to realise things that he himself would not accept as fact.

She could be eerily perceptive sometimes.

As they neared the city, Robin smiled at the brightness of it. The entire town was like a giant switchboard or something. They were like small dots of multicoloured lights until they flew a little closer.

Starfire carried them through the air with the pizza place and Main Street of the city below them where the lights were flashing and dazzling civilians on casual strolls or picking up gifts for loved ones.

As they continued, Starfire found herself smiling at all of the homes with warm fairy lights and flashing " _Merry Christmas_ " signs on the walls. There were lit up icicle looking pearl drop lights from the edges and gutters of houses too.

Netted blue lights were strung up in windows whilst they also caught a glimpse or two of a wreath of holly pinned to doors.

Starfire took enjoyment in witnessing the lit up, animated decorations. As they passed a house with a family of nodding reindeer, Starfire was sure she almost dropped Robin, not that he had mentioned it.

As they drew closer to a skyscraper, Starfire decided to take a break. Robin planted his feet down on the roof first, followed shortly by Starfire herself who turned and faced their beautifully lit up city.

A sigh escaped her.

Concerned, Robin appeared right beside her, his hand resting against her exposed waist. Using his other hand, he touched her chin and turned her face towards him,

"Hey... you okay?" He asked, his voice gentle,

She smiled softly, "Oh yes, I am not saddened... I am merely in awe."

Robin grinned, "At the amount of lights?"

Starfire nodded and she turned her head to look out across the sky at all the homes and buildings.

"Indeed... our city is simply  _so_  beautiful around this time of year. All of the decorations of Christmas are so very bright and warm and intoxicating. It almost makes me wish that the aforementioned Earth holiday never had to cease."

Looking over at her, Robin noticed that she had a soft, peaceful smile etched across her lips.

"I realise I must sound not unlike a small child... it is just... there is so much beauty here and during this time also. The lights and the decorations are simple tokens to celebrate the holiday and yet, they are something that truly causes people to want to celebrate. It is magnificent."

Robin blinked at her, never really thinking that in depth about the Christmas decorations and lights. He smiled as she blushed, pushing some of her hair behind her ear.

He gave her a chaste kiss on the lips before smiling, " _You_  are magnificent."

Starfire giggled and nuzzled his cheek with her own before wrapping her arms around his shoulders whilst he wound his around her waist.

They stayed that way for a while, locked in a warm embrace atop of the building before inevitably deciding to fly home to nibble on some gingerbread men Cyborg had baked earlier that day.

As they say, beauty can be found in the most simplest of things.


	18. Day 18 - Angel

**Day 18 - Angel**

The single sound in the warmly lit bedroom was the click-clack of a keyboard as her fingers speedily typed away.

Starfire stuck her tongue out as she scanned her eyes over the webpage upon Robin's laptop which she was using for her own research. She lay on her stomach on their bed, kicking her legs back and forth like a happy child.

Humming a quiet tune to herself, Starfire rested her head against the palm of her hand and continued to read. She became so engrossed in her learning that she was somewhat startled as Robin flopped down onto his back beside her, his fingers lacing together atop of his abdomen.

She gifted him with a small smile in a form of greeting whilst he deeply exhaled.

"You are the okay, my love?" She asked, even though her eyes remained on the screen,

He yawned before stretching out his limbs, "Mmm... I  _finally_  got the reports on Overload finished."

Starfire nodded in understanding and briefly turned her head towards him, "Very well done, Richard. I know they have been causing delay as it was indeed a long battle."

With a soft noise of agreement, he turned onto his stomach and rested a hand on her back, gently stroking her skin.

"What're you up to?" He asked,

"I am researching an Earth tradition."

He chuckled, "Another one?"

Beaming at him, Starfire shifted closer to him and turned the laptop so that he could see too.

"I have been attempting to learn the fundamentals of the ' _Snow angel_ ' that I have heard frequently mentioned on the Christmas movies this year."

"A snow angel?" Robin laughed, "Wow, the last time I think I did a snow angel was when I was like 7 years old or something."

"They look most fun to do! Please, may we perform the angels of snow?"

Robin cringed a little, "I don't know, Star... I'm all toasty and warm and it's  _so_  cold out-"

Shifting once again, Starfire carefully pushed him onto his back and straddled her boyfriend's waist. She rested her hands against his chest and lowered her face to his, brushing her nose against his in an attempt to win him over.

" _Please_ , Robin... I truly wish to try this..." She murmured as his hands found her thighs.

"That is  _so_  unfair, Starfire. You know, you can't always use your sexy demeanour to get what you want."

She grinned, "I believe you will find that I indeed can, my love."

Robin groaned before sighing, even though he had a smile on his face, "You'll get one and one only from me."

Starfire immediately sat up and clapped her hands together in triumph, "Oh! Yay! It will be fun, I promise, Robin!"

Floating off of him, she planted her feet firmly on the ground and moved towards their bedroom door.

"Hang on, Star. I've gotta get some more layers on if we're heading out into the snow." Robin told her, getting up and walking over to his wardrobe.

Starfire obediently waited by the door for her boyfriend and the minute he zipped up his red jacket, she grabbed his hand and pulled him through the corridors towards the roof.

As they opened the door, Starfire inhaled sharply as the sight of the snow. It had been coming down heavier today which meant they had a fresh blanket of snow coating the rooftop.

It was absolutely breath-taking. It was so pure and untouched. She almost didn't want to spoil the perfection by playing around in it.

"Please, you will show me how to create the snow angel first?" She wondered, clasping her hands behind her back.

Robin smiled softly, "Sure." He paused, "You start off by just sitting in the snow."

As he explained, he also made sure to complete the physical movements so that she understood clearly.

He grinned at her fascinated expression before he fell backwards, lying in the snow.

Robin heard a small giggle from Starfire, "Hey, this is how professionals do it, I'll have you know."

"Oh, I am  _certain_." Came her reply,

"After you're lying like this, just start moving your arms and legs out and in again, like this..."

As he trailed off, Robin began to sweep his arms up and down as well as stretching his legs out left and right, creating the shape of a snow angel.

He remained there, cocking an eyebrow at his girlfriend who was still gazing at him.

"Your turn, Princess."

"I am uncertain I will be successful this first time."

"That's okay. Practice makes perfect."

Starfire hesitantly floated over to the fresh patch of snow beside Robin and leaned back slightly before letting herself drop down into the fluffy snow like a stone.

Robin bubbled up in laughter, "That's another way to do it."

She giggled, "I believe I did the skipping of some of your instructions."

He inhaled, "Now, move your arms and legs, just like I did."

Starfire obeyed and spread her arms out, bringing them in and out whilst doing the same with her legs too. Her girlish giggles got louder and prolonged as childlike wonder grasped her completely.

Deciding to polish his own angel off a little, Robin followed suit and moved his arms and legs once more.

And in that single moment, they weren't Robin and Starfire, members of the Teen Titans and protectors of Jump City.

No, they were just two regular teenagers enjoying the natural gifts of winter together.

Robin abruptly stopped and turned his head to Starfire, "Ready to get up and see them?"

Starfire's eyes sparkled and she cautiously began to float up out of the flattened down area, pulling Robin to his feet too as she moved.

Stepping away from their creations, the couple smiled and Starfire clasped her hands over her chest,

"Oh! They are wonderful!" She gasped, "What fun!"

Robin grinned and then looked out across the rooftop before turning to her,

"Let's do another one over there. It'll look better because the snow is deeper there." He suggested, already jogging over to the aforementioned spot.

Starfire raised an eyebrow at him and smirked.

Needless to say, she got many more than just the one snow angel from the boy wonder who subconsciously relaxed and let himself have fun; something he rarely permitted himself to experience.

But, it  _was_ Christmas after all.


	19. Day 19 - Shopping

**Day 19 - Shopping**

Cyborg felt his head spin and he deeply exhaled as the scent of all kinds of food drifted around and taunted him. From the usual hot dogs to pretzels to cheese fries, they all assaulted his senses.

However, being Christmas time, there were a load more of delicious, mouth watering fragrances wafting through the mall. The smell of gingerbread men mixed with the alluring aroma of hot chocolate floated around him. When he turned the other way, he was hit by the peppermint of candy canes, the sickly smell of fudge and even the whiff of freshly baked cookies invaded his nose.

He whined as they continued onwards, walking through the main area of the shopping mall.

Robin sighed from just in front of him, "Cyborg, will you stop? We'll get food later. We're here to get Christmas shopping done."

Cyborg pulled a face at his leader behind his back before muttering, "Well, since we'll be splitting up to shop for each other, I can just head over and eat something anyway."

Waving a dismissive hand at Cyborg, Robin used his other hand to squeeze Starfire's which rested within his. She was looking around in amazement.

This time of year was always spectacular for malls. It gave them the chance to go all out and throw hundreds of lights and decorations around with the speakers blasting Christmas songs out at their shoppers.

"Oh my god! Look at that! And that! I want-" Beast Boy was interrupted, mid-gushing.

Raven nudged his shoulder with her own, "If I remember rightly, we're not here for  _you_. We're here for each other."

"I know  _that_. I'm just giving you all great ideas here." Beast Boy complained as his friends ignored every little thing that the changeling pointed out,

"Uh huh... that's nice, man." Cyborg murmured, not actually paying attention but instead, looking at a virtual menu of one of the restaurants on the console of his arm.

Robin looked back at his friends and sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, "Alright, guys."

He stopped and turned to face them, gaining their attention. For a moment, he felt like a teacher in charge of a school trip or a parent corralling a group of young children.

"Let's split and meet back in the food court at about 12pm and we'll get some lunch." He suggested, ignoring the fist pump to the air from Cyborg at the words "Food court" and "Lunch".

With affirmative nods from each of them, Cyborg was the first to take off; practically bolting for the nearby donut shop.

Beast Boy nodded but his eyes caught onto a new game in the shop window so he became pretty unresponsive. Sighing, Raven grabbed one of his precious pointed ears and simply dragged him away from the storefront, causing Starfire and Robin to laugh.

Exhaling a deep breath, Robin turned to Starfire who smiled at him, "Ready to do a bit of shopping for the others?"

She nodded, "Indeed, I believe I am."

With that, Starfire looped her arm around his and the two walked through the mall together, peering into shop windows for ideas for their friends.

As they neared a specific bookstore, Starfire dragged him inside of it, telling him that her present for Raven was within.

"What book is it?" Robin wondered, opening a few dustier books and scanning the tattered pages as Starfire searched the shelves for the one Raven desired.

"I believe it is called, ' _Crypts beyond the full moon_ '" Starfire replied,

He raised an eyebrow, "Oh? What's it about?"

Starfire cast him a nervous look, "After learning the novel's title, I did not dare to ask that question."

Robin chuckled and shook his head, putting the book he had been looking through back in its original place.

Standing back, Starfire beamed in triumph as she located the book she had been scanning for. Together, they went and paid for the gift before wandering out with a violet paper bag to carry it in.

As they wandered through the mall, Robin was surprised with how quiet it was this morning. Being so close to Christmas, he would have assumed that stores would be buzzing. Although, he reasoned that they had got there pretty early, with the intent of getting the shopping done in one day.

He half loathed the mall and didn't particularly want to visit again. He had already made a secret trip to the mall to grab his gifts for the redheaded beauty beside him, the week before so it took a lot of motivation to go again today.

Starfire rested her head against his shoulder as they walked, "Please, what do you wish to purchase for Raven?"

"It'll be at the back of the mall. She mentioned recently that she wants more incense sticks to burn for meditation. I thought I'd pick out a couple of different scents for her."

"Ooh, she will be most happy with that as her gift. She is wishing to try fragrances besides the jasmine. I must admit, when we are meditating together, I have begun to dislike it, personally."

Suddenly, Robin's communicator buzzed, making Starfire lean back and tilt her head in curiosity.

He flipped it open and suppressed a sigh as he saw Beast Boy's face fill up the screen,

"What is it, Beast Boy?"

"Dude! I have a question."

"Shoot."

"Now that you guys have been together for a while, are we still gonna get separate presents orrr are you like going in together- OW!" Beast Boy yelped, being smacked by Raven who muttered something about "being rude".

Starfire giggled and whilst Robin rolled his eyes behind his mask and shook his head,

"No, Beast Boy. You'll still be getting an individual present from each of us."

"Cool! Just double checking! Bye!" He chirped, ending the call.

Starfire snuggled into his side again, "At least he was courteous to ask."

"Oh yeah... so  _courteous_." Robin mumbled,

They were passing a not so common store when Robin's footsteps slowed to a halt and he stared at the window displays.

Starfire looked up, "What is it, my love?"

He simply nodded to her, signalling for her to look for herself and when she did look, she felt a tiny blush creep onto her cheeks.

It was a lingerie store which had a novelty yet very Christmassy set on a mannequin in the window. It was a matching set consisting of a bra, panties and opaque knee high stockings. They were lacy and red with white and silvery tufts of fluff around the edge of the bra cups whilst there were two small bobbles of fluff hanging from the sides of the panties.

Robin playfully nudged Starfire who looked back at his smirking expression, "I bet you'd look  _really_ good in that, Star. You should get it. Or failing that,  _I_ will get it for you."

Starfire giggled before a smirk that made Robin's falter, took over her expression. She sidled up to him, resting a hand against his chest and leaning in so her mouth was not at all far from his ear.

"How do you know I have not already purchased a set akin to that one?" She whispered in a tone of voice that made Robin shiver a little.

He froze and reared his head back to stare at her with mixed emotions fleeting through him; mostly excitement.

Robin swallowed the dry lump in his throat, "R-Really? Are you s-serious?"

Starfire stepped away from him, shrugging in a nonchalant manner, "I suppose you shall just have to do the waiting and seeing, hm?"

With that, she turned and floated away.

Robin blinked, staring after her before looking back at the lingerie store and then finally focusing back on his girl who was getting away from him.

He gave chase, "Wait! I need to know if you're serious! Staaar!"


	20. Day 20 - Advent

**Day 20 - Advent**

_Warm._

_Soft._

_Oh-so very snuggable._

Starfire purred deep in her throat, nuzzling her face against his chest, inhaling his scent and making herself comfy on his bare yet incredibly smooth chest.

With a sigh, she brought a hand up to rest against his torso. She placed it over his left side and felt the calm thud of his heartbeat, making her smile softly.

Robin, even less awake than the Princess, tiredly and absently ruffled her hair, gently massaging the base of her skull with his fingertips.

As she felt sleep begin to tug at her again, Starfire's eyes snapped open and she gasped.

She zipped out from beneath the covers and away from Robin's warmth, shooting across the room towards her dresser.

Grumbling, Robin hastily sat up in concern but it slowly melted away as he rubbed his eyes and squinted over at her, determining what she was doing.

A warm smile spread over his face and he yawned as he slowly sat up a little more.

He watched her for a moment before reaching over for his own which stood upon his bedside table.

Starfire floated back over to him, kneeling against the mattress as Robin turned back around to look at her.

Clicking his tongue, Robin used his free hand to grasp her ankle and give her a tug, pulling her down beneath the covers again.

"You don't know it, but it's cold this morning." He muttered, seeing her timidly smile.

Starfire pouted her lips and furrowed her eyebrows as she searched for the "20"door on her advent calendar. Her emerald orbs shifted and scanned the entirety of the novelty item, determined to find her small chocolate for the day.

Robin merely watched her, the excitement in her movements very satisfying to study. She was such a character. One minute she could be confused and naive over certain traditions. Then, she could be feisty and alluring like she mastered in seduction; a side only Robin got to see. And lastly, she could be so very innocent and childlike, becoming fascinated with things that a small child would.

He found all sides very appealing indeed.

Her eyes lit up as she alighted on the correct door. Cracking open the tiny door; she pressed her fingertips to the back of the pack, popping the small, gift shaped chocolate piece out and onto her lap.

"I have found it!" She breathed, picking up her chocolate and stuffing it in her mouth with a very smug expression painted across her face.

Robin chuckled, "Very good, Star."

With a sigh, she looked over her advent calendar, "It saddens me most greatly that there are only 5 days left of receiving the daily chocolates."

"I'm sure you'll get over it."

Starfire narrowed her eyes at his sarcasm to which he yawned.

"Sorry, Star... it's early and I'm tired and my brain lacks the caring side that you love so much."

She smiled and shook her head, "You are so very lazy."

Furrowing his eyebrows in mock offence, Robin poked her side, "Hey! That's not very Starfire-y to say."

Starfire smirked, "Oh? Forgive me. Perhaps I lack the caring side that you also love so much."

He grinned, "Touché."

Running her fingers over the nearly finished advent calendar, she found herself admiring the design. While it may be deemed a child's advent calendar, Robin couldn't help but get it for her.

It was a  _Frozen_  styled advent calendar with the cheap type of chocolate hiding within. She had fallen completely in love with the movie when it was released and when she found the advent calendar with a sweet picture of Elsa hugging Anna printed on the front; he knew he couldn't leave without it.

He assumed it wasn't just an absent love for a kid's movie. Robin suspected the ideal and theme of loving sisters reigning throughout struck a severe nerve with Starfire, who longed for that kind of relationship with her own sister.

Not that she needed that kind of negativity in her life, of course.

Robin, on the other hand, had opted for a Lindt chocolate advent calendar. It was simple and red but the chocolate was absolutely irresistible.

As Starfire swallowed the last of her chocolate piece which she had been attempting to savour, she turned to her boyfriend.

"Robin?"

"Yeah, Star?"

"What is the origin of the advent calendar? What is the point of such a thing?"

Robin rolled his shoulders, trying to think of an intellectual reply for her but he found, tired or not, he wasn't entirely sure.

"Well, to the best of my knowledge, it's just a special calendar that counts up the days in anticipation of Christmas; a way for people to keep track of the time of year."

"So... there were not always the small chocolates located inside?"

"Nope. They originally date back to maybe the 19th and 20th century?" He paused, "So, in theory, they aren't  _that_  old but they were first used by German Lutherans or even protestant Christians."

Starfire slowly nodded but had another question at the ready, "Do all of the calendars of advent contain chocolate?"

"Mm, not all. It depends on the culture. In American and most western cultures, you'll find chocolate. But, some countries have small toys inside or little sayings and quotes; things like that."

The Princess stared at him as he spoke, her eyes glimmering with what she was learning, "How extraordinary. We have no such thing on Tamaran."

"That's because you don't have Christmas back on Tamaran."

She smiled, "Indeed we do not however, I am quite tempted to visit and tell them all about it so they may begin the practice."

Robin chuckled, "You could do."

Starfire shrugged, "I do not know if I would be well received if my people began to query the true meaning for advent calendars and I believe they would be even more confused at the idea of Christmas."

"Yeah?"

She nodded, "Your Earth tradition originates from the ideal of your God and the fact he had the baby Jesus whom was born on the day of Christmas, marking the celebratory and unique day as something to rejoice over."

"That'd be a problem to explain?"

"Somewhat. My people believe only in one god named X'hal. To suggest there is another..."

"Would ensure chaos?"

Starfire smiled as she ripped the little door off of the now empty slot, "Most likely."

Robin shrugged and touched her hand, "Then I suppose it can remain an Earth thing that you're now privy to celebrating."

Giggling, Starfire found herself eyeing his advent calendar.

"Please... you are going to find your daily piece of the chocolate?"

Robin rolled his eyes and turned to start his hunt for said treat.

Biting her lip, Starfire cleared her throat, "It is in the top right."

The boy wonder slowly looked over at her, a smirk on his face.

"Jheez." He paused, popping the chocolate out of the advent calendar, "Forget starbolts and super strength. You can sniff out chocolate like it's a second nature superpower."

Starfire simply laughed before snuggling against his shoulder and pulling him back down against the sheets for some more early morning cuddles.


	21. Day 21 - Gift Wrap

**Day 21 - Gift Wrap**

Tongue out, eyebrows furrowed; concentration was her muse for the evening.

She was a warrior Princess of a foreign planet. She had taken down armies and monsters alike as both a warrior on her home world and here on Earth. She was a superhero. She was brave and stronger than most.

And yet, no matter how hard she tried, this measly task was getting the best of her.

She was fighting with an inanimate object and  _it_ was winning.

" _Floog horknarg_!" Starfire grumbled, throwing down the red and silver glittery paper for the fourth time in the past 30 minutes.

Robin snorted from up on their bed and put the case filing he had been reading over off to the side. Crawling down the bed, he peered down at his girlfriend who was pouting in a frustrated manner.

He raised an eyebrow and smirked, "Whoa there, Princess. Curses? From you?" Robin paused, "Something  _must_  be really wrong."

Starfire remained quiet for a moment before she sighed and glanced up at him with a defeated expression.

Chuckling, he gently scratched under her chin to relax her. Simple scratching gestures such as this appealed to her feline heritage and it worked wonders when she got irritated or upset.

She sighed as he shifted his hand to come around the back of her ear to which she responded by tilting her head against his massaging fingertips.

"What's wrong, Star?" He murmured, once she had simmered,

Her eyes opened and she threw a scowl in the direction of the currently unwrapped present, "I cannot do the wrapping of the gifts." She paused, "I am still currently wrapping Raven's novel and it is my first to wrap!"

Robin smirked, "Is that all?"

"It is too hard."

"How have you managed in previous years?"

Starfire scratched her arm, "... They offer such a service within the mall of shopping. However, I forgot to do it this year whilst we did the shopping for gifts."

Robin rolled his eyes playfully, his mask resting upon the bedside table. He rolled over, landing in a crouch on the ground.

The Princess watched him as he shuffled over, coming to kneel beside her.

"What part is it you're having trouble with?"

She huffed, "All of it."

Robin chuckled, "Okay... then what part is  _most_  troublesome?"

She tapped her chin in consideration, her eyes shifting back and forth in an attempt to give him an answer.

"I believe I have severe difficulty in attempting to stick the tape down when the paper first is brought together." She replied, motioning the very first movement of wrapping a gift.

Robin smiled, "Don't worry. Loads of people have that problem. Do you want me to help you?"

Starfire smiled timidly at him, "Please?"

He leaned forward to give her a tiny kiss against her temple before settling down beside her with his legs crossed.

"Alright, so watch closely. There's a little trick that some people do, including myself to make this a lot easier."

Nodding, Starfire scrunched up her face in concentration as she watched Robin's movements like a hawk.

He pinched one side of the square shaped piece of wrapping paper and pulled it up to the middle of the book. As he proceeded, he glanced at the tape on the floor before looking up at Starfire,

"Do me a favour? Cut off a strip of tape?" He queried, earning a sharp nod from Starfire who did as asked immediately.

Robin nodded as he took the strip of tape and stuck it partly against the wrapping paper whilst the other edge stuck to the surface of the book, ever so slightly.

He sat back with his hands up in an almost, 'Ta-da' manner.

"See?"

Starfire gasped before she frowned, "But... does sticking the tape to the gift not ruin said gift?"

He shrugged, "You've just gotta be aware of the material of the item. Because of the glossy surface on this book, you can do it without fear of ruining the book."

She nodded as he continued to show her how to wrap the gift. Her eyes were glued to his hands as he manoeuvred the paper around the novel. Folding and bending and sticking. It seemed simple in theory.

"Please, when will you do the wrapping of your gifts, Richard?" She asked quietly as he cut a strip of tape to use on one of the edges.

"Already done em'" He murmured back,

She blinked, "You have?"

He pressed the strip of tape down before sitting up and smirking at her, "Yep. I did them after you fell asleep at my desk the other night."

Starfire paused before a small, cheeky smirk took hold of her expression, "May I do the shaking of my presents?"

Robin chuckled and shook his head, "No! You'll guess them too easily."

She giggled, "I will not! I promise you!  _Pleeease_?"

He eyed her carefully before he sighed and raised an eyebrow at her, "Just one."

Starfire grinned.


	22. Day 22 - Nails

**Day 22 - Nails**

Bobbing her head as subtly as possible in time with the music playing faintly in the background, Raven picked up the small bottle with the dark grey liquid inside.

She eyed it as the almost sultry melody floated through the room.

The empath would never admit it but ' _Santa Baby'_  was pretty catchy.

Her dark eyes shifted from the glass bottle between her fingers to the large windows opposite her as she sat on the sofa with her feet resting against the edge of the coffee table.

Snow was still falling outside and she vaguely wondered if it would indeed be a white Christmas this year.

It certainly looked like it so far.

Raven suddenly turned her head towards the person beside her who was happily humming away to the new Christmas song which Raven had a pretty sure feeling was ' _All I want for Christmas is you_ '.

Peering closer at the girl with long, auburn hair, Raven found herself staring intently at the precision of Starfire's handiwork.

With the steadiest of hands, Starfire was expertly brushing dark green nail polish across her toe nails. She moved slowly and with purpose. There was practically no space of her toenail left unpolished as she retracted her hand to softly blow down against them.

Flipping her hair over her shoulder, Starfire turned to look at Raven and smiled,

"Friend, have you decided on a colour to paint your toenails with?" She asked, screwing the cap of her own bottle back on and wriggling her toes to try and get more air to them.

Raven absently smiled as she finally acknowledged the exact colour Starfire had chosen. It was just so  _her_.

Shaking her head, Raven lifted the bottle to briefly show her, "Grey."

Starfire clicked her tongue, "That is not very festive, Raven."

Raven shrugged, "Yeah well, just call me Ebenezer."

"Ebenezer?"

She paused, "Ask Robin later."

Starfire nodded before lifting herself into the air a little in order to cross her legs without smudging the fresh polish.

Taking the moment of silence for concentration, Raven gently rolled the bottle between the palms of her hands to mix up the liquid inside.

After feeling satisfied, she loosened the cap and lifted the brush out, scraping some excess polish against the edge of the neck so it wouldn't come out all gloopy.

Holding a breath, Raven slowly brushed the polish across her big toe and prepared for the second coat,

"Raven!" Starfire suddenly gasped, startling Raven so much she jolted and splattered polish over her toe.

The empath sighed and gritted her teeth, turning her head in Starfire's direction with pure daggers in her eyes.

Starfire blushed and coughed, quickly passing her a tissue to dab at her skin, "Apologies..."

"It's okay, Starfire... what's wrong though? Why'd you gasp like that?"

With the incandescent smile back, Starfire clasped her hands together, "Oh! I had the most wondrous idea, Raven! Please, when we paint each other's fingernails momentarily, may we  _please_  do the Christmas designs? Oh, please?"

Raven narrowed her eyes, "No."

"But-"

With a sigh, Raven gave her an exasperated expression, "C'mon, Star. You know I'm not the  _jolliest_  person to do Christmas things with."

Starfire meekly looked at her, "You may be if you allow yourself to partake in the things of Christmas more frequently."

Raven exhaled and bit her lip, still sceptical.

"Please, you may trust me not to be the overkill with such a task. And, if you do not like it, you can simply rub it away with the cold liquid."

The Princess' expression slowly melted into one the Titans had all dubbed as the 'Starfire gets whatever she wants with puppy dog eyes' look. It was mostly used against Robin.

However, the others could be pushovers too when she broke out the puppy dog expression.

Raven groaned before rolling her eyes, "Fine. But, nothing with glitter."

Starfire squealed and threw her arms around the empath.

"Oh Raven! I promise not to make the designs too glittery or festive. Just enough."

Raven nodded and continued painting her toes with the grey polish whilst Starfire floated around the table, collecting a mix of Christmassy colours such as red, green, white, blue, gold and silver.

Eyeing the vivid red polish in particular, Raven felt a little anxious regarding her choice in agreeing to do this.

Matching Starfire in floating to sit, Raven adjusted her feet so that her nail polish too, wouldn't smear.

As she turned, Starfire was staring at her, looking excited. Raven sighed and lifted her hands so she could make a start.

Starfire gently took hold of Raven's hands and grabbed 3 bottles of nail polish; porcelain white, sky and ocean blue.

Raven raised an eyebrow.

She watched as Starfire brushed some blue from both bottles onto a sponge after doing the base coat. Taking the sponge, Starfire blotted it against each and every nail before grabbing a thin brush pen used for nail art.

The alien slowly designed something over her nails which Raven could not yet see as Starfire's hair was like a curtain whilst she bent her neck to paint.

As she finished up with a top coat of clear polish to set, Starfire sat back, presenting her work to Raven who was more than a little awestruck.

"Starfire... they're gorgeous..." She breathed, shocked that she had kept her word of not throwing glitter and bright colours all over her nails.

Instead, they were dark blue near her cuticles before fading into the lighter blue, giving off a very wintery look. To top them off, she had drawn small, inconspicuous white snowflakes; not a crazy amount, but enough to know the design wasn't too simple.

Raven found herself smiling.

"Please, you truly like them?" Starfire asked, looking hesitant.

"I really do."

"Oh! I am very thankful that you are happy with them, friend."

Raven watched her, "Want me to do yours now?"

"Will you make them festive?"

She smiled, "Yeah... but in my own kind of way."

Starfire's eyes widened as she sipped at her hot chocolate. She wasn't sure if that was a good or a bad thing.

Needless to say, she was not disappointed with her sparkly green and red manicured tips.

Raven's way.  _Simple, yet affective_.


	23. Day 23 - Dancing

**Day 23 - Dancing**

' _Chestnuts roasting on an open fire,_

 _Jack Frost nipping at your nose..._ '

With a tilt of his head, Robin was surprised to hear the soft melody of the slow, Christmas tune sounding from the common room as he wandered down the hallway from his office.

' _Yule-tide carols being sung by a choir,_

 _And folks dressed up like Eskimos..._ '

He knew Raven, Beast Boy and Cyborg were out. They had volunteered to go and collect the pizza. What with Christmas only a couple of days away, they wanted to get in a taste of their beloved takeout before they sat down for the traditional cooked Christmas dinner.

Robin felt a small smile tug at his lips as he realised Starfire was the only one in the tower besides himself. She must have switched on the radio and was listening to ' _The Christmas Song_ '; a classic that was first recorded by Nat King Cole all the way back in 1946. It was an oldie but it was one that simply warmed the soul at this festive time of year.

As he approached the common room doors, Robin felt his heart flutter when they opened.

Starfire was indeed residing within the common room but she looked the absolute image of peace in her current state.

There she was, in the lowly lit room with only the soft glow of the warm tree and fairy lights strung up around the room, casting shadows against her form.

She was floating, quietly humming the song with her eyes practically closed as she swayed and moved with the harmony. She gathered up the 5 dishes from the kitchen into her arms, unaware that Robin was staring at her from the doors.

Starfire drifted across the small space and gently rested the pile of dishes down on the table which she was in the midst of setting.

Robin leaned against the doorframe, arms folded over his chest with a simple smirk painted across his features. He wasn't ready to go and make his presence known just yet.

But, he loved seeing her this way. She was so immersed in the music, letting her body fluidly move to the slow song as she pleased. He couldn't help but stare. She just looked so free when she was found like this.

Her movements were delayed and deliberate, as if she was really  _feeling_  the music and letting it lead her.

Starfire opened her eyes a tiny bit, not wanting the spell of tranquillity to be broken just yet. Being able to see now, she lifted the first plate and placed it down on the mat before one of the chairs and proceeded to follow suit with the others.

It would be a lie to say that she didn't jump as she felt two arms encircle her waist and two hands rest against her stomach. But, after the initial and unexpected contact, she smiled warmly and leaned back against him.

She reached up a hand to gently touch his cheek.

Keeping one hand on her belly, Robin moved the other across her ribs and over her shoulder before sliding his hand down her arm, carefully intertwining their fingers.

He dropped a tender kiss against her shoulder, followed by one to the shell of her ear,

"Dance with me?" He whispered, feeling relaxed as the words of the Christmas melody drifted around the room.

Starfire felt her heart beat faster at his proposition. She  _loved_  when he danced with her, on the rare occasion that it happened.

Slowly turning in his arms so that their chests brushed together and his hand now rested on the small of her back, Starfire blinked at him with lazy affection printed all over her face,

"But... you do not like dancing." She hushed, kissing his cheek.

The couples' faces remained within close proximity as Robin pulled her into the centre of the room a little more, him teasing her with a soft smile.

"I do with you, Star..." He admitted, rubbing his nose against hers.

As the song flowed, Robin felt the heaviness of the mood, saw the love in her eyes and couldn't get passed just how  _good_ it felt to be able to dance to a Christmas song with her in his arms.

It was something he would never get tired of.

As they lovingly swayed back and forth, Robin slipped his hand out of Starfire's to place it alongside the other against her waist. He pulled her close so she pressed against his chest and their lips were inches apart.

Robin grinned slightly before leaning in and capturing her lips in an affectionate kiss. She smiled against him but pulled away and rested her head on his shoulder, allowing him to rest his chin upon her shoulder.

Starfire sighed and his arms tightened around her as the two continued to slow dance to the heart warming Christmas song.

The masked teen quietly started humming whilst he ran his fingers through Starfire's long, auburn tresses.

At hearing his out of sync and somewhat croaky humming, Starfire giggled and brought her head up to gaze at him, mirth in her emerald orbs.

"You are a most terrible singer, Richard." She told him,

He smirked and nodded, "Yeah, yeah... I know." He murmured,

Starfire's smile faded and her gaze changed into something a little more intense. She lifted a hand from his shoulder and caressed his cheek, bringing his face closer in the process.

"However... I like this song..." She whispered,

Robin brushed his lips against hers in a ghost of a kiss before running his hands up her spine and tangling his fingers in her hair.

He began dropping kisses over her cheek, chin, jaw and neck. Starfire sighed in content and brought him in to what was essentially a moving cuddle. She stroked his back as he nestled his face against the curve of her neck.

They stayed that way for a long time, simply enjoying and savouring the tender moment between them.

Even after the song had ended, they remained still, just holding one another as the glow of the Christmas lights flickered over them and fresh snow fell from the night's sky.


	24. Day 24 - Christmas Eve

**Day 24 - Christmas Eve**

With a small smile on her face, Starfire pressed the fast forward button on the remote, skipping the previews of the movie.

As the main menu filled the screen and the cheerful, Christmas tune flowed around the room, Starfire lifted from the sofa.

She turned towards the kitchen where Robin was whistling quietly as he made them both a mug of homemade hot chocolate. She simply adored the way he made it. She wasn't sure what it was  _exactly_  that made it taste so sweet and addictive but she always asked him to make her some when she got a craving for it.

Robin hummed a Christmassy song as he popped a couple of marshmallows in each mug upon the counter before him. He reached over and grasped two cinnamon sticks, dropping in one each as well.

He felt two arms slide around his chest as he was given an affectionate cuddle. Starfire rested her forehead against the back of his neck and smiled in content.

Smiling, he lifted a hand and gently caressed one of hers that was resting against his torso.

"Couldn't wait for the hot chocolate anymore, huh?" He chuckled,

Starfire nuzzled his shoulder from behind, "No... I simply wished for the cuddles."

He half turned and brought her into his side a little more, kissing her forehead and passing her the pink mug. Starfire's eyes lit up as she received the beverage with both hands, deeply inhaling the intoxicating cocoa scent.

"Mmm... delicious."

Robin smirked, "You haven't even tasted it yet."

Starfire looked at him and matched his smirk, "Perhaps not... however, I am aware of your hot chocolate making talents, my love."

He chuckled and squeezed her waist, "Let's go start the movie."

Nodding, she floated alongside him as he wandered back to the couch, clutching his blue mug with his free hand.

His hand slipped to her hip and he threw a glance in her direction,

"Are you  _sure_  you didn't want to go to the Christmas fair tonight? It seems unlike you to not want to go to something like that, especially on Christmas Eve."

Starfire shook her head, "I am most happy spending this evening at home with  _you_ , Richard."

He felt the familiar shiver down his spine at the use of his real name, reserved only for her to utter.

"Really? I just don't want you to feel like you missed out-"

Rolling her eyes, Starfire took a seat on the sofa before gently tugging him down to join her. He smiled softly as she leaned forward to place her mug down on the coffee table.

As she shifted to get comfortable, she dragged the pale coloured blanket across the two of them to keep them warm and toasty.

She sighed and looked up at him as he moved his arm to cuddle her around the shoulders,

"Truly. I do not wish to be at the fair of Christmas with our friends. Whilst I hope they are having a wonderful time, I would much rather be here with you. I feel very relaxed being like this."

Robin sheepishly smiled, "As long as you're sure."

Starfire wrinkled her nose at him playfully, "I am  _certain_."

He watched her for a few more moments, feeling a sense of utter tranquillity and contentment.

She tilted her head and waved the remote in front of him, "Shall we begin our movie?"

Robin gave her a nod and she eagerly pressed the button.

Starfire sighed in relaxation and snuggled closer to her boyfriend who tightened his arm around her shoulders and brought her long legs across his lap, beneath the blanket.

She nuzzled her cheek against his chest and ran her fingertips in random shapes across his shirt too.

Robin was half aware of her touches and affection tonight. A part of him was keeping watch of their Christmas film which happened to be " _Elf_ "; chosen of course, by Starfire.

However, the other part of him was focused on all her little brushes of skin, gentle touches and loving closeness. She seemed very attentive tonight.

Not that he was complaining, of course. He loved that Starfire was very cuddly and touchy-feely. It gave him another excuse to reach for her when he desired a hug or a kiss.

"You're very  _affectionate_  tonight..." He mentioned, running his fingers through her soft hair.

She blinked, "This is... bad?"

"No, of course not. Just wondering if you're okay?"

He felt her nod, "I am simply feeling the closeness to you this evening. Perhaps it is the mood of Christmas. Perhaps it is just  _you_."

Robin smiled, "Perhaps." He paused, "Well, I  _really_  like the snuggles."

Starfire giggled before she went into a period of silence and for a moment, Robin wondered if she had fallen asleep or something until she murmured quietly.

"I love you, Richard."

His smile split his lips and his heart rate increased in speed. No matter how many times he heard those three little words, he felt butterflies fill his stomach.

It was  _amazing_  to hear that statement fall from her lips.

Robin touched her chin and tilted her face up to his, finding slight amusement in the tired, heavy lidded expression on her face.

He gently crushed his lips against hers; letting the heat she produced radiate throughout his body. She fisted the material of his shirt and sunk into it.

With reluctance, Robin pulled back enough to rest his forehead against hers.

"I love you too, Star."

She smiled and kept eye contact with him as she slipped his mug from his grasp and sneakily took a gulp.

Robin chuckled, " _Oh-ho_ , so that's the real reason you decided to stay behind. You just wanted all the hot chocolate for yourself."

Starfire giggled and kissed his cheek, directing his attention back to the movie with a simple nod of her head.


	25. Day 25 - Christmas Day

**Day 25 - Christmas Day**

_Christmas Day_.

It was always such a glorious time with such excitement buzzing in the air, wherever you were. Things seemed to slow down for one single day.

The day was for spending time with family and loved ones; people who mean the world to you; as much as you do to them. It was spent sharing time and tokens of affection in the form of gifts.

It was an entire duration of laughter and love and warmth; spreading like wildfire throughout homes. Mothers and children. Brothers and sisters. Grandparents and grandchildren, alike.

There was something about Christmas that lit a peaceful glow within people. The world tended to become a little quieter and for a sheer moment, the chaos and the stress of everyday life and the problems in the world seemed to fade just for a little while.

Just for that tiny moment of clarity over what was important in life.

And it was exactly the same for the group of teens who lived in a giant T, across the bay from their beloved Jump City.

It had been early when Beast Boy woke them all up in the most disruptive ways. He shook Raven, who lay beside him, so hard she tumbled straight off the edge of the mattress.

He had bounded into Robin and Starfire's room in puppy form, howling excitably and jumping on them.  _That_  was treated with a rough swat from Robin who was  _not_  as forgiving and understanding as Starfire was.

Cyborg didn't have a choice in the matter when Beast Boy charged into his room in the form of a gorilla, leaping towards his upright metal slab version of a bed with such force it creaked before falling over completely, leaving a not so happy Cyborg in the aftermath.

The team had tortured him of course, insisting on eating breakfast before any presents got opened. He had whined and begged for them to hurry, which only caused them to slow their chewing.

When he had finally been given permission by their tired leader, Beast Boy was straight in there, ripping the gift wrap off of two presents before the others even sat down.

"YES! Mega Monkeys XII!" He chirped, waving the game around above his head whilst Raven rolled her eyes and sipped at her tea.

Cyborg was happily reading through the cookbook Robin had purchased for him with an eager expression of wanting to try all of the recipes at once.

Speaking of Robin, he watched Starfire cuddle her soft  _glop_ - _glop_  plushie, imported from Tamaran directly by Raven. With a small smile, he leaned down to the floor and lifted his next gift for her.

As he turned towards her, Starfire raised her eyebrows in curiosity and excitement. Biting her lip, she sat obediently before him, waiting.

"Here's the one I wanted to keep secret the most... I-I really hope you like it."

Starfire's eyes softened and she tilted her head, "Robin, you know I will appreciate anything you gift me with. It is the thought that counts, no?"

He grinned and nodded before passing the rectangular box that was wrapped in violet, shimmering wrapping paper.

She playfully shook it a little before carefully tearing off the paper. When she noted the velvet black box, she raised an eyebrow, her curiosity ever growing.

Starfire popped the lid back and inhaled sharply at the beautiful sight that she was holding.

Her eyes alighted on the gorgeous necklace that was so extravagantly crafted, she couldn't  _not_  love it.

It was a thin, delicate silver chain with a small emerald heart pendant hanging from it. Around the emerald, there were two silver charms that wrapped around the charm. It closely resembled a protected heart and Starfire found that completely endearing.

"Oh... Richard... I..." She stammered, truly surprised by his gift choice.

"Do you... like it?" He asked, cautiously try to gauge her reaction.

She immediately snapped her head up to stare at him.

"Like it? Robin... It is breath-taking. I absolutely love it... please, however did you find such a treasure?"

He blushed slightly and rubbed the back of his neck, "Actually... I had it made especially for you."

She blinked, "What?"

"I designed it first and then took it in to be crafted. It's made of this special material which is a high balanced chemical intermingled with steel and platinum so that it can withstand any heat from your starbolts or anything like that."

"My love..."

"I was thinking... I... you could wear it under your neck guard... I mean, if you wanted to."

She touched his cheek, "I shall never take it off." Starfire paused, "Please, can you place it around my neck?"

Robin nodded and accepted the necklace from her whilst she scooped her long red hair out of the way. Clasping it securely at the back, his hands fell to her shoulders whilst she absently smiled and ran her fingers along the pendant.

"How did you create such a wonderful design?"

"It's stupid... and  _really_  corny."

"I truly wish to know."

"I wanted it to be the idea of... well... me being the silver twirls around the emerald heart which represents you... and... I... uh..."

She smiled, "It is a symbol of your protection, no?"

He bashfully smiled and nodded.

Pressing her palms against his cheeks, Starfire tugged him forward for a tender kiss, pouring her emotions and her thanks into the gesture; letting him know how much the necklace truly meant to her.

"Looks like these two thought along the same lines, Star." Raven said from the other end of the sofa, one hand scratching behind one of Beast Boy's ears as he grinned smugly, clearly proud of himself for Raven's reaction to his latest present.

The empath lifted up the black choker she had been gifted by her own boyfriend to show Starfire. It had velvet and lace material woven throughout with small amethysts encrusted into the main section whilst a bigger amethyst hung in the middle in a pearl drop style. It was a gothic beauty.

"Oh, Raven... It goes with your skin tone most wonderfully! It is gorgeous!"

Raven nodded to her, "So is yours."

Starfire beamed and turned back to Robin with pride dancing in her eyes. She brought him into a hug and ran her fingers through his dark locks in appreciation.

"A'ight, Titans. You've got about 3 hours to hang out before dinner is gonna be ready and I do  _not_  want anyone holding up food, understood?" Cyborg stated, standing up and tying the "Kiss the cook" apron that Beast Boy had given him, around his middle.

They all nodded with mild amusement at Cyborg's motherly tone.

The morning continued on with all of them simply lazing about the tower. None of them were really used to having an entire day to do as they pleased without any kind of criminal activity.

But, as luck would have it, it seemed even criminals didn't like to spoil Crimbo by leaving the house.

As the day progressed, the common room began to fill up with mouth-watering scents. The smell of sizzling, browning turkey wafted throughout the room, causing more than one stomach to growl. It smelt simply delicious.

The aroma increased tenfold as the potatoes started to gather flavour, as the vegetables were brewing and as the ham was boiling.

As Cyborg began to dish out the desirable dinner on 5 separate plates, with the exception of Beast Boy's ' _Tofurkey'_ which Cyborg had agreed to cook, learning to respect the vegetarian's request, the remaining Titans worked together to set the table.

They found themselves seated around the table that was filled with more food than they probably needed but, Cyborg reassured them all that he  _would_  be finishing the leftovers, even if it killed him.

All eyes were on the food and they were gaining a habit of licking their lips but as every year, Robin clinked his glass of soda to address his fellow team mates.

"So... this year has been another successful year for us guys. We've taken down a lot of bad guys and have immensely improved our battle skills and honestly? I'm really proud of you all. I know it sounds corny and I'm probably gonna get ribbed about it as soon as I finish," He eyed Beast Boy and Cyborg who smirked, "But... I really do just want to tell you guys how much you mean to me and how much of a key piece you all are to this team. Looking back on it, I didn't have the faintest idea of becoming a team with you guys and yet, it fell into place before our eyes. And... you're all more than just team mates. You know that. You guys are my family and as dysfunctional as we can be sometimes... I wouldn't trade our family for anything in the world. So, Merry Christmas and... hurry up and eat in case Cyborg inhales all of it before we get the chance."

As he took a seat, the others found themselves smiling. Usually, they would note Robin's speech as corny but it resonated with each of them personally. It was true; they were so much more than a team. It took days like this to really understand and acknowledge that.

Starfire laced her fingers with his and smiled softly, silently telling him what she thought of his words.

And as they started to eat their Christmas dinner, the warmth of that kind of knowledge settled in each of their bellies. They weren't spending the day together as team mates or even friends.

They were spending it as a family which was exactly what they were and what the day was about.

Something they always reminded themselves to never forget.

_Merry Christmas, indeed._

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Because who didn't love writing a letter to Santa as a kid?
> 
> Oh and if it wasn't obvious, this is placed post-Tokyo about 2 years. Robin and Starfire are at a pretty comfortable stage. Beast Boy and Raven are also together and pretty comfortable. Though, their relationship always make me think of a married couple. Like that is so the vibe they give off.


End file.
